Deleted Scenes
by Willowers
Summary: I'm already soooo over the winter hiatus and re-watching has given me a little writing bug. This is a take on the deleted scene from election night with a smutty twist. Could turn into a series of Olitz smutlets based on deleted or truncated scenes from the show if there is interest (i.e reviews).
1. Election Night

Olivia Pope sat in her office watching the election results. She was too afraid to watch poll results with the rest of the campaign staff. Afraid she might not be able to fake the surprise at the results. Afraid of what Fitz might figure out when their eyes meet across the room. The problem with the iron-clad poker face she had developed over the years was that it required her to distance herself from people, to build emotional walls. It doesn't really work well on people who know her. There are all sorts of kinks in her emotional armor and Fitz is one of the few people that knows her well enough to know that something is up.

She was hiding in her office, drinking her emergency stash of red wine out of a paper coffee cup. Even worse, she'd been intentionally pulling back emotionally and physically with Fitz since his father's funeral. He made her soft and she needed to re-cultivate her poker face to deal with Defiance, with lying about it everyday. She'd nearly run herself into the ground with the campaign, hoping somehow she could beat the statistical odds and that Fitz would win in spite of what they'd done. That he'd carry another unexpected state. But it was impossible and even if she had pulled off such an impossible, it was too late. She'd already agreed to it. The damage was done. So now she was hiding out in her office when in reality, she was missing Fitz. She missed his touch, she missed his arms around her, she missed talking to him, laughing with him. _I guess its for the better, _Olivia thought, _We'd already agreed to end this anyway once he's in the White House so I might as well start dealing now._

* * *

Fitz's attention was divided. He wanted to focus on the polls but his eyes kept darting around the 'situation room' of his campaign headquarters looking for Olivia. _Where the fuck is she? _Fitz thought as he let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Ever since his father passed away Olivia had been keeping her distance. At first he thought she was just trying to give him space, then he thought maybe he had scared her off with all the emotional intensity that surrounded his father's death, including Big Gerry's most recent visit on the campaign trail, which resulted in the embarrassing elevator incident.

_Is everything ok honey?_ Fitz was shaken from his reverie by Mellie's saccharine voice. He turned and saw her cutting her eyes at her in that way she had mastered over the years. Mellie had become even more of a pain since the elevator fiasco and his father's death, thinking that Fitz was on the verge of some kind of nervous breakdown or at the very least another drunken fit and had been on his ass over the past weeks. So, instead of being on the edge of his seat watching the poll results come in, he was on the verge of having a splitting headache and restlessly tapping his foot, a habit that was the result of nervousness, confusion, anxiety, and jitters. Add on top of all that the fact that his body and his heart were literally aching for Olivia

_Yes, dear, everything is fine_, Fitz responded, gritting his teeth. He really needed to get it together. He didn't hate Mellie, he mostly felt guilty about hurting her and he had been trying to have more patience with her, something Liv had admonished him to do.

_You don't look fine, _Mellie muttered so that only he could hear, She stroked his forearm as if to comfort him and then tightened her grip and continued, _Whatever it is, snap out of it! We're in the home stretch here. I mean, God Fitz, look like you actually care about whether you win or not, ok sweetie._

Mellie relinquished her tight grip and raised her voice, returning back to the fake saccharine tone she always used in public, _You must be a nervous mess, can I get you some water or co—_

_AND THE RESULTS ARE IN!_ the television commentator blared loudly, drowning out Mellie's voice,

_WITH 95% OF PRECINCTS REPORTING, FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT HAS BEEN ELECTED THE 44TH PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES! _

_WE WILL BE BACK LIVE IN 10 WITH REACTIONS FROM PRESIDENT ELECT FITZGERALD GRANT AND A CONCESSION SPEACH FROM GOVERNOR SAMUEL RESTON._

_OMG! Congratulations Honey, we did it, we did it!, oh god we really did it!_ Mellie erupted in glee, throwing her arms around his neck. Her shrill voice was joined by exclamations of excitement and happiness from his campaign staff. Fitz was pulled away from Mellie by Cyrus who also hugged him, _Congratulations Fitz, I knew you could do it. I'm honored and ready to serve this great nation with you, _Cyrus beamed.

Fitz let his emotions wash over him: doubt, fear, vindication, wonder. It felt surreal. It was really happening, miraculously, against the odds of the statisticians and in spite of his father's naysaying. He felt his heart swell with joy and pride and then clench, when he thought about the one person he wanted to share this moment with.

* * *

Fitz lumbered around the office waiting for Olivia. When the results were announced, she came out of her office and offered her congratulations to Fitz, Mellie and Cyrus. After FItz finished his victory speech and press interviews, he joined the staff in celebration, drifting through the room, having conversations with various members of his staff, close friends, and family. He kept trying to make his way towards Liv but they were both occupied with other conversations. Champagne flowed, speeches were made and finally at 4am, the party died down. Cyrus disappeared with James. Mellie stayed by his side or close most of the night but finally retired to their suite.

He finally found her in the file room, sorting through some papers, while reading emails on her laptop.

_You weren't kidding when you said you'd eat, sleep, and live this campaign. _He said, startling her.

_Governor Grant, I mean President Elect Grant. You scared me. What are you doing up so late?_

_C'mon Olivia, No one is here. Your friend Huck sweeps for bugs at least twice a week. Cut the formal crap. What's up? What's going on, _Fitz said getting her attention by removing the stack of papers from her hand and closing her laptop.

_Nothing is going on Fitz, I'm just— its just, you know, there's a lot to take care of now that you're going to be president, mister. _Her demeanor softened a little bit as she playfully poked him on the shoulder. She looked up to meet his eyes and saw all emotion swimming in his blue-gray orbs and she said, _Hi._

_Hi, _Fitz murmured in reply as he circled his arms around her waist.

_Congratulations baby, _Liv said stroking his neck, _I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy for you, you're going to be an incredible 44th President of these United States._

Fitz exhaled contentedly, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He felt like she had been avoiding him for weeks and this sudden change in demeanor came as a happy surpise.

_You've been avoiding me. You know all I wanted to do when they made the announcement was to hold you in my arms, celebrate with you Liv? Baby I miss you. What's going on? _Fitz asked, dropping his hands from her and taking a step back to study her face.

_I'm sorry Fitz. I've just been thinking, that since we've agreed to end our relationship if and when you were elected and moved to the White House, that I should just start protecting my heart now and that's why I've been stepping back, but you know I'm always on your side. _Olivia felt slightly guilty at the half truth, not revealing her fears about Defiance.

_Baby, I have no intention of letting you go. Honestly I think I just agreed to that early on because it made a certain sense. But I had no idea that depth of feeling I would have for you. There's no way I can just let you go, _he said._ I can't just walk away from us._

Fitz sat down on the edge of the desk in the file room and reached out his hand, _Livvie come here baby._

Olivia hesitated knowing what would come next, what always came next after his voice dropped to _that_ octave, after his pupils dilated in _that _way. She told herself that she would end the sexual part of their relationship as soon as possible, but she felt too emotionally drained to have that conversation with him. Even more she missed him.

Olivia strode sexily towards Fitz and walked right past his outstretched arm, instead going to door of the filing room and closing it. Fitz's heart literally stopped when he thought she was walking out on him and when we realized she was closing the door so they wouldn't be interrupted, the floodgates holding back all his conflicting and crazy emotions came crashing down.

As Olivia clicked the lock into place on the door, she felt Fitz's presence behind her. He stood close to her, almost pinning her to the door and starting running his hands up and down her upper arms and shoulders, down her back until he was palming her round ass. He gave it a squeeze and a light smack as he leaned over to kiss her neck and pull on her earlobe with his lips, _You've been keeping what's mine away from me, _he whispered in her ear.

The gravel in Fitz's voice and his warm breath on her ear sent shockwaves of desire straight to Olivia's pussy. She felt a surge of wetness leak out of her and unconsciously began to roll her hips and grind her ass into Fitz's burgeoning erection, _So what are you going to do about it huh? _Olivia said in response to Fitz's accusation, knowing just how to egg him on.

Fitz responded turning Olivia around roughly and attacking her mouth with his. She responded with equal enthusiasm, grabbing hold of the shorter curls at the back of his head and pushing her tongue into his. They kissed vigorously before they had to come up for air. Fitz stared into Olivia's eyes with unadulterated love and electric lust. It had been too long, he needed her and he was feeling really possessive. He claimed her mouth again as his hands made quick work of her blouse and traveled downwards to unbuckle her expensive tailored pants.

_You have been driving me crazy all day in these pants_, he breathed sliding down the grey slacks, _these pants should not be allowed in a professional setting, they make your ass look too good Livvie. _Once said pants were removed, Fitz turned her back towards the door and dropped to his knees to get closer to her delectable ass. As he descended to the floor, he pulled down her black thong which was completely soaked through with her juices. She stepped out of the thong as Fitz admired the view of her wearing nothing else but her back demi-cup bra and her black heels with the infamous red soles.

She gasped as he palmed her ass and moved his mouth over the firm round globes. _Mmmmhm, Fitz._ She turned around and eyed him, _I've been making you crazy huh? _she rasped out, _So what do you plan to do about it?_

_I should punish you, _Fitz responded, taking a deep whiff of her juicy cunt before getting back off on his feet and loosening the buttons on his dress shirt so he could remove his tie. _I know how much you like that. What do you say, Livvie, are you willing to make amends for your transgressions, huh? Avoiding me for weeks and then driving me insane with those tailored silk pants that I know for a fact you can only wear thongs with? _Fitz voice got even lower and sexier as he growled out, _What do you think, Livvie, is adequate, __given what you've done."_

_"Tha—that's for you to decide." _Olivia stammered. That was just what he wanted to hear. She was gifting him control over what was about to happen, a rarity for a control freak like Olivia.

Fitz licked his lips in anticipation as he pulled his tie from around his neck, she smelled amazing and he was anxious to have his hands and mouth all over her. _Give me your hands. _

Olivia reached out and rubbed her thighs together in nervous anticipation as Fitz used the tie to bind her wrists together. He backed her up against the door and lifted her arms over her head, tying the remaining length of the tie around the overhead pivot hinge on the door. With her heels on, Olivia was tall enough be attached to the hinge without hyperextending her arms.

Fitz studied her vulnerable form. Having her arms lifted had trussed up her breasts, which were rising and falling with her increased breathing, threatening to spill out of her demi-cup lacey bra. Fitz unhooked the front clasp of her bra and let her breasts spill free. He watched her dark brown nipples pebble in the cool air as Olivia started unwittingly rolling her hips in lust.

She had spread her legs to steady herself when Fitz tied her up, so he could see her clit peeking through the neatly manicured patch of hair covering her mound. He also saw a trickle of moisture running down her inner thigh and his dick twitched in arousal.

_Shit Livvie, _Fitz growled, _You are so sexy. How do you feel baby, are you comfortable?_

_No Fitz! I'm not comfortable. I'm horny as hell and waiting for you to do something about it Daddy. _Olivia arched her back impatiently, making her pert breasts jiggle. Fitz chuckled, _Good. Now you know how I've felt these past weeks. You're going to keep waiting!_

Fitz walked towards Olivia and kissed her mouth again and used his hands to tweak her hard nipples. _Mmmm Fitz, yes,_ Olivia mumbled. Just as the things got heated, he reached beside her and turned down the lights on the dimmer switch and moved away from her. _Patience Livvie._

Olivia twitched with lust while Fitz rooted around in the desk near the file cabinets. She couldn't see what he was doing but after a minute, e stalked back towards Olivia with a impish grin on his face and his hands behind his back. He approached and said, _Pick a hand, right or left._

_Left._

Fitz held out his left hand and Olivia looked down to his hand to see two paper clips; he then presented his right hand which was holding a wooden ruler. _Here's how its going to go Livvie: first I'm going to put these paperclips on your hard nipples, then I'm going to spank your sexy ass with this ruler until you beg me to stop. _Olivia's eyes widened as Fitz described what was to come. She felt her nipples harden even more at the prospect and a new wave of wetness coat her already soaking pussy.

Fitz swirled his tongue around each nipple, kissing sucking and biting before he wriggled the widest looped end of the paper clip around each of the peaks. Olivia hissed at the slight pain of the sensation and then closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as the pain transformed into pleasure that all seemed to be building up in her nether regions. Her untouched clit was engorged and begging to be teased and her pussy was so wet that a stream of liquid had run all the way down her leg to her ankle. Once the paper clips were in place, Fitz turned her around, the slack in the tie being enough to allow her to do this easily, and helped her wrap her fingers around the long arm of the pivot hinge so that she could steady herself. He lingered behind her and began to kiss and suck her earlobe, her neck, making his way down her back. He resumed his earlier position on his knees and ran his tongue along the planes of her ass, biting and sucking as he saw fit.

_Shit Fitz, that feels so good. You feel so fucking good. _Olivia breathed out as she arched back towards his wandering mouth. As we worshipped her ass, he trailed his fingertips up and down her thighs, making her whole body shudder. He settled his hands on each of her cheeks, spreading her delicious ass to reveal her sopping slit and her puckered ass hole. Olivia gasped as she felt the cool air of the room against her hot sex.

Fitz dove in head first into her pussy, taking one long lick from her clit, spreading her copious juices along her slit to her flower. He let his tongue caress the opening, reveling in the desperate noises she was making, before stopping abruptly and rising to his feet.

Fitz picked up the ruler, and before Olivia, still lost in the amazing sensations he was giving her and the pleasure/pain radiating from her clamped nipples, had time to realize what was happening, firmly swatted one cheek with the wooden instrument.

_Ahh! _Olivia exclaimed, in shock more than pain, from Fitz's ministrations.

THWWACK. The ruler swiped through the air again landing on Liv's other cheek causing her to grunt. Fitz continued to spank Olivia, his dick literally throbbing in his pants at the sight of her reddening cheeks, her noises, and the sound of the ruler making contact with her perfect ass.

Olivia was on sensory overload. Fitz had spanked her before but being tied up and vulnerable upped the arousal factor for her. Plus her conflicted feelings from earlier in the evening, mixed with her current state of deep arousal was making every touch and every stroke that much more visceral. _Please Fitz! _Olivia huffed out, _I want you. I just want you to fuck me please!_

_That's what you want huh, _Fitz said trying to sound nonchalant even though he was close to cumming on himself. _Tell me. Tell me how you want me to fuck you baby. _

_Fuck Fitz, just jam your fat dick into my pussy and pound it Daddy! _She couldn't take anymore. He was trying to draw things out as payback but she knew he was just as ready as she was for him to be inside of her. _Come on Fitz, its been weeks, _she panted, _don't you want to feel my wet pussy around your hard dick?_

Olivia's words cracked the last vestiges of his restraint and he quickly untied her hands and turned her around, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Their kisses were were hungry and desperate and a simulation of what they had been building up to all night. Olivia instantly wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist to get some much needed friction on her clit. She rolled her hips and thrashed her naked pelvis against his clothed one enjoying the feeling of his poly fiber pants dragging against her swollen clit. _Shit Livvie! _Fitz grunted as she stimulated his aching dick through his pants. He reached his head down and used his tongue to flick off the paper clips that were clamping her pretty dark brown nipples. Olivia bit her lip to keep from crying out, almost drawing blood at the overwhelming sensation.

Olivia's eyes rolled back as she continued to hump Fitz with reckless abandon, now overcome with the need to release all the tension in her body. She clawed his back through his dress shirt and sucked his mouth dry. Fitz wedged his arm between them and shoved one finger, then two, into her wet and waiting pussy. She screamed into his mouth as he finger fucked her, tapping her g-spot with practiced precision. Olivia continued to passionately rut up against Fitz until her orgasm overtook her. She froze in place, biting into his shoulder to keep from screaming too loudly and drawing the attention of the secret service agents waiting in the common area of the campaign office. Fitz continued to stroke Olivia through her climax as he felt the onslaught of her juices saturate the front of his pants.

Once Liv came down from her high, Fitz sat her gingerly on the nearby desk while he undid his pants, pausing to look at the evidence of her pleasure she left on the front of his pants. For Fitz, watching Olivia cum was like witnessing a miracle, especially when she squirted. He shuddered as he flashed back to their previous rounds of lovemaking, remembering how it felt to have her thick juices rain down on his face and her sharp sweet taste on his tongue.

Fitz pulled out his painfully hard dick and began to stroke it to relieve some the tension. Once Liv was able to focus again, she licked her lips at the sight of Fitz's erection. The head of his penis was dripping with precum. She reached out her hand to cup his dick and ran her index finger across the opening at the head, eliciting a deep moan from Fitz. She used her other hands to stroke his face and making eye contact with Fitz said, _I want you inside me Fitz._

_God baby I want to be inside you too, _Fitz breathed out, his eyes swimming with emotion. _Livvie, please don't shut down on me again. Please don't shut me out. I'm so much better, more together, happier, saner with you around. I need you to tell me whats going on inside this head of yours, _Fitz implored, running his fingers through Olivia's hair.

Olivia responded by taking Fitz's bottom lip into her mouth and pulling him closer to her into an embrace. She wanted to tell him about Defiance so bad, but it would ruin him. He was so tender right now and this could break him. So instead of having to tell him half-truths with words, she communicated with her body how she felt, how much she cared about embrace grew heated as Olivia began to divest Fitz of his shirt, while Fitz pushed his pants and briefs down to his ankles

Olivia slid forward on the table and guided Fitz dick into her opening. Fitz let out a thick breath as he finally felt Olivia's warm and wet pussy around his dick. _Fuck Liv, you're so tight._ It had been weeks since they were together and her pussy felt like a vice. He knew he wouldn't last long. He began to move inside of her slowly at first and then building up momentum until he was pounding her pussy like she wanted.

_Mmmmhm Fitz, yes, just like that baby. Hit it just like that, _she said breathlessly. She opened her legs as wide as she could manage to get him in deeper and he felt his balls slapping against her hot sex. He increased the speed of his thrusts, the voluminous liquid of her arousal coating his dick and upper thighs allowing him to seamlessly move inside her. Fitz timed his thrusts with sucking on her sensitized nipples and began to feel her flutter around his dick. She was close.

He adjusted them so her back was flush with the desk and her legs were against his chest. The both groaned in pleasure as Fitz was able to go in deeper at the new angle. Fitz used one hand to support Liv's back and the other to tease her other opening as he continued to slam into her pussy. _Uhh, mmmhm yes Fitz, more! _she whined when she felt him tease her puckered opening, remembering the powerful orgasm she had the first time he played with her flower.

Fitz used the abundant juices dripping from her pussy to coat his fingers and inserted his middle finger, one knuckle deep into her puckered hole. Fitz's dick twitched when he felt her tightest hole undulate around his finger. He added a second lubricated finger and rotated them timing the move with his wild thrusts into her pussy.

_Fitz, _she moaned at the incredible frequencies of pleasure he was sending throughout her body. Fitz claimed her mouth again as Olivia's orgasm started to crest and her vaginal muscles began to milk his dick. He could also feel her other muscles clenching around his finger. He was just about to surrender to his own release when he realized that he forgot to put on a condom. _Oh fuck, _he moaned, pulling his dick out just as he was about to cum. Liv jacked him off through his climax and watched his face contort with pleasure as he spilled his load all over her stomach and breasts.

As they both came back to earth they could hear the quiet of the room, the low hum of the air conditioner and the overhead lights as a well as their own ragged breathing. When they both regained their wits, Fitz drew Olivia toward him, giving her a slow and lingering kiss.

_I love you._


	2. Butterscotch - Part I

Chapter 2 Butterscotch

_Janine, go print out 10 copies of the demographic information on Florida you've been compiling! Rodney, I'm going to need 10 copies of Reston's voting history on crime-related bills during his tenure as Governor. Seth, if you can please access his case files from his time as a district attorney, even the things that have been expunged so we can see what's there. Come on everybody, I know its been a long day already, I know you're all tired but we have to keep pushing. The race is far from over. Ok, everyone, go, move! _

Fitz watched Olivia from the sit room at the latest campaign headquarters in the latest city, at the latest hotel they had all but taken over. He watched the whirlwind of activity that began immediately after she gave the staff their marching orders. He was mesmerized not only by her political acumen and her strategic genius, but also by how she managed to still be respectful and kind to the staff even when he could tell she was stressed out.

The last time they were alone was last Tuesday, for exactly 24 minutes. He and Mellie got into a huge fight over whether or not to bring Karen and Gerry on the trail. Election day was drawing nearer and Mellie thought it would be a good press move. Fitz vehemently disagreed, remembering all the awful political events he was forced into attending as a child and not wanting to expose Karen and Gerry to that. They'd already sacrificed enough, Fitz argued, leaving their friends in Santa Barbara to attend an elite east coast boarding school. The boarding school had been both of their ideas, since they didn't have any relatives who they trusted enough to look after their kids while they were campaigning. However, Fitz often felt guilty about shipping them off to east coast and missed them terribly.

Last Tuesday morning, for exactly 22.5 minutes, Fitz worked out all his frustrations with Mellie and his children's distance on Olivia's body. He found in her the offices at 5am working and barely uttered two sentences to her before dragging her into her private office and taking her hard and fast against the wall. He didn't even bother taking off either of their clothes but pulled his dick out of his pants and hunched up her skirt so he could access her heat.

Olivia didn't have a need for conversation that morning either. She was stressed about the campaign, and the anniversary of her mother's untimely death was approaching, which always made her feel more vulnerable and more tender than usual. As soon as she saw Fitz come into the office with that unmistakable look in his eyes, she knew what he wanted and let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding because she wanted it too, no she _needed _it too.

After they came down from their respective climaxes, they heard shuffling in the office. Fitz gathered himself and went to the bathroom. After 5 minutes he came out and greeted the staffers who had already began setting up shop for the day. Olivia stayed in her office, fixed her hair and makeup and, feeling a sense of calm from being sexually sated, she began to handle her lengthy to-do list for the day.

That was over a week ago though. Since then, the long hours, the press, the interviews, the stumping, the baby kissing, the story-killing, the strategy meetings, and the back alley brawling had only intensified. They were on the last leg of the presidential race and Liv was firing on all cylinders, making things happen all the time, behind the scenes, without drawing any attention to herself. But Fitz had been watching her. He was watching her nearly run herself ragged doing campaign work and it had even gotten to the point where he had to talk to Cyrus and ask him to encourage Liv to take a a little time for herself: a long weekend, or even just a weekend period, a spa day, or just a spa lunch…

* * *

Olivia could feel Fitz eyeing her, following her every move and frankly it was starting to get on her nerves. He tried to convince Cyrus to convince her to take a spa day. _The very idea! _she thought to herself, _a fucking spa day! This is a presidential election, not a freaking beauty pageant. _

_Tell him to take a 'spa day,' _she mimicked to Cyrus, saying the words as if they tasted nasty. _Gladiators don't take spa days_, she told her herself. She didn't need that. Add to all the campaign work, freaking Edison had started calling and emailing her again, asking when she would be coming through Florida, seeing if she wanted to meet up for lunch to 'catch up.' _Ughhh, _Olivia groaned silently as she put off responding to his email in her inbox.

They were leaving for a small college town in central Illinois tomorrow, only two hours away from Chicago, where they had set up a temporary home base as they traveled across the state to do campaigning. A through and through democratic machine city, Olivia had managed to make inroads with a few aldermen and some immigrant rights groups that were heartened by Fitz's stance on comprehensive immigration reform. Olivia worked her contacts and got Fitz speaking engagements at a couple of town halls and local universities and let Fitz do what he does best: charm the pants off people. It was a definite longshot, but at this point, Olivia was willing to try anything to shift things in Fitz's favor. Meanwhile, Fitz was doing great in the more conservative suburbs and small towns. With the increase of population growth outside of traditionally large counties like Cook County, and the different re-districting schemes these young Republican hotshots were coming up with, they decided to use Illinois as a test case to see if they could take a state by locking down all the rural districts and taking advantage of previously redrawn urban districts that dismantled traditional democratic voting blocks. It was strategically brilliant and ethically fucked up, and something Cyrus was banking on to win the election.

Because they were on the road tomorrow and Olivia was such a task master, they actually could have a regular work day today. Mellie was campaigning in Iowa, everything was in place for Florida, and all of Fitz's speaking engagements for the next week were set. Cyrus had locked in a major donor, Hollis Doyle a while ago, so the campaign was not in constant fundraising mode. Olivia had rigorously trained the media team to the point that they could function almost on their own. She had a few people who she'd groomed running that set and only needed to be on call in case of a major crisis. That meant today, on this lovely, wonderful Friday, even though they were in the middle of a political storm, the staff, including the inner circle could actually leave work at 6pm. Olivia momentarily forgot about Fitz's mollycoddling as she went through her mental list of tasks, checking each one off. She rolled her neck and stretched her back and checked the time on her cell. It was 5:37 p.m. 5:37 p.m. Magic!

_Hey Olivia, a bunch of us are celebrating Workmas and going down to the hotel bar to hang out. They have a beer garden and they even have those little outdoor heaters. _Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by Britta, one of her most trusted staffers, standing at door of her office. Olivia smiled up at Britta and said, _You all go and have fun. I'm going to stay and work a little bit. Maybe I'll join you later._

_Come on Liv! You never hang out with us. The young college cubs worship you, heck we all do. Come down from Mount Olivia Pope and hang out with us for once!_

Olivia felt bad that she never hung out with the staffers. She usually spent all of her free time with Fitz in some secret room or electrical closet, or bathroom making love, ordering room service, talking, being them. However for the past week, he'd been nagging her incessantly to de-stress, to have fun, to go to the fucking spa. _Hell, _she thought, _maybe I'll cut loose tonight. _

_Sure. I'll be there in half an hour. Just let me finish up some stuff here._

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Olivia made her way to the hotel bar, following the clamor of voices, that she assumed were the staffers. When she found them, they were settling their tabs and preparing to leave. _Olivia! You made it! _a slightly drunk Britta exclaimed. _Governor Grant just invited everyone to have dinner and drinks in his suite. We're blowing this popsicle stand! He said to wait for you and drag you, by any means necessary, to our impromptu party. Liv you HAVE to come._

The entire staff erupted into cheers, shouting _Liv, Liv, Liv! and Upstairs Now! _Olivia felt her cheeks heat, embarrassed as people in the hotel bar started to look on to figure out what was the cause of the racket.

Olivia couldn't believe that Fitz was inviting the staffers up to his suite. It was stupid, potentially scandalous and just irresponsible. _Where is Governor Grant?_ Olivia questioned sternly. Rodney, who seemed to be the least drunk notified her that he already went upstairs to prepare for their arrival and that Mr. Beene had gone to the liquor store to reinforce their drink supply.

_Have I just stepped into the Twilight Zone? _Olivia wondered aloud. _The hell is going on. _Cyrus never cavorted with staffers. She felt like she was in some parallel universe and felt compelled to join them if only to regulate the amount of foolishness that she knew was bound to transpire. _Okay! Okay, _she acquiesced, _I'm coming with you all._

She joined the boisterous staffers as they made their way up the elevator, to the penthouse floor. Olivia thought Fitz was ridiculous for staying in the penthouse suite. It made him look like a spoiled rich boy but he insisted so that he and Mellie could have as much personal space even in their shared space, as possible. Since he paid for it with his own money, he didn't see it as a problem. Fitz heard them coming and greeted them at the door to the suite. Olivia did her best to look attentive on the tour of the suite, as if she wasn't intimately acquainted with the space. She zoned out a little during the tour of the kitchen, recalling all the surfaces Fitz had taken her on, particularly the breakfast bar, where Fitz had finger fucked her within an inch of her life and watched in amazement when she gushed all over it. She remembered rubbing herself off while she sat back and watched him try to lick up every drop of her nectar off of the granite surface.

Fitz led them back to the living room and opened up the curtains and balcony doors so everyone could admire the view of the city. As they were getting settled, Cyrus arrived with a brown bag full of liquor: Laphroaig Single Malt Scotch, Hendricks Gin, and some Bushmills Whiskey. Cyrus met Olivia's eyes and she shook her head in disbelief. _Et tu Cyrus? _she said as she sidled up to him. _What are you going to do tomorrow when the headline of the Trib reads: 'Governor Grant Gone Wild: Presidential Candidate Discovered Having Wild Orgy With Staffers?'_

_Don't be so paranoid Liv. One: We're on the top floor, which means no one outside of this room and really see us. Two: I've asked the staffers to remove their batteries from their phones so avoid any unwarranted documentation of tonights events. And Three: I dare one of these little fuckers to fuck with 're way too scared of us to try any shit. They work for us and know what we are capable of. So Five: let loose for once. We have a rare non hellish workday so stay and celebrate Workmas with us. _

Olivia relented and cracked open the bottle of Laphroaig and gave her and Cyrus each a two-finger pour of the expensive scotch, deviating from her usual glass of wine. She joined the crew in the living room and deliberately seated herself four people away from Fitz, directly out of his line of sight. It wouldn't do for the staffers to catch them eyeing each other, especially if there was going to be drinking involved.

_Okay. I have an idea, _said Jared, one of the overeager staffers known for his Grindr skills that had a hookup waiting for him at every campaign stop. _Has anyone ever played Cards a Against Humanity? _All the staffers said yes and were enthused to play. Apparently Jared had downloaded the game off the internet and had even added his own question and answer cards, which of course, were all incredibly raunchy.

_Let's play, _chimed Fitz, who was wandering around the room, making sure everyone had a drink and setting out chips, pretzels and popcorn on the coffee table, _It sounds like fun. _

Olivia rolled her eyes and let out an silent sigh. Babysitting these staffers and making sure nothing inappropriate happened was not her idea of a relaxing Friday. However, she didn't want to be downer, especially since some of the staffers seemed so excited that she was even there, so she agreed to play as well.

After a couple of turns in the game, everyone got the hang of it. Cyrus, people reader extraordinaire, was quickly becoming great at it, having been the Card Czar several times already. Olivia and Fitz alternated having second place with Jared close behind.

_Worst place to have sex? _Cyrus read aloud as he adjusted his glasses. Olivia was hoping that they would avoid Jared's dirty card additions, but knew if they played long enough, it was bound to happen. She looked at her cards and decided to play the silliest one she had, which read "Banana Peel." When the cards were turned over, everyone chucked when Liv's "Banana Peel" card was turned over, and the entire crew erupted into laughter when a card was turned over that read, "My Wife." Cyrus picked that as the winning card, because of the irony. When the player of the card was asked to reveal themselves, Fitz sheepishly raised his hand, which sent the crowd into a rumpus.

Jared, Rodney, and Seth, who all hated Mellie were tearing in laughter and nodding enthusiastically, while little glimmers of hope lit the eyes of Audra and Janine, who'd been nursing little crushes on Fitz since the start of the campaign, way before Olivia even considered doing anything with him.

_I only played the card I thought Cy would find the funniest, _Fitz responded,_The views expressed here do not necessarily reflect those of Fitzgerald Grant. Please excuse any resemblance between these characters and real life people. _Fitz made his disclaimer like the beginning of a Law and Order episode, with a smirk on his face. _God! _Liv thought, _he is definitely drunk or getting there fast._

_Okay okay okay, _Liv said quieting down the persistent giggles, _its already midnight people. Let's make this the last round. Governor Grant still needs to get his booty rest. _

Olivia put her hand over her mouth at the Freudian slip. _Oh shit! _she thought, _I'm fucking drunk too. _She chuckled to herself as everyone around her, including Cyrus laughed at her bungled words. She made brief eye contact with Fitz and saw his grin fade and lust begin to bubble in his blue eyes, which were turning towards a stormy grey.

_Okay, _Fitz's rich voice, cut through the clamor, _Last round, everyone get ready! _Fitz drew a question card from the makeshift deck and cleared his throat before reading the card aloud: _If my ass was a flavor it would be…_

Olivia felt her cheeks heat up, and watched Janine and Audra redden uncontrollably. Even Britta was a little flustered. Jared was licking his lips while looking through his answer cards. Olivia chuckled internally. Everyone was seduced by Fitz reading those dirty words. _And this is why he will make a great president!_, Liv joked to herself. The man could quite literally charm just about anyone.

Olivia studied her deck and played the only card that made even remote sense given the question. When everyone had played a card, Fitz began to turn them over one by one: 1) Steamroller, which made everyone laugh, 2) gym socks, which earned a collective noise of disgust, 3) dead babies, another exclamation of disgust 4) Sweet Baby Ray's Barbecue Sauce, which made Fitz waggle his eyebrows, which made everyone laugh 5) partisan drivel, which made Cyrus laugh, 6) my inner demons, 7) not giving a shit about the world, 8) keg stands, which made Seth laugh uncontrollably (oh Frat boys!), and 9) butterscotch dipped cone from dairy queen, which had Fitz and Jared both make salubrious Mmmhmmm sounds.

Fitz pondered the answer cards for a moment and said, _Okay, we have a clear winner. Because when I was a kid, my mom took me to eat these every Sunday, I'm going to have to go with….Butterscotch! Who is our winner?_

Olivia coyly raised her hand and the group cheered her on, since her win tied her with Cyrus for first place.

_Surprise, sur-freaking-prise,_ Jared exclaimed facetiously, _Olivia Pope and Cyrus Beene, the Czars of Humanity. We could've all predicted that._

After the game ended, Jared, Seth, Rodney, Audra, Britta, and Janine finished their drinks and lumbered their way back to their hotel rooms. Olivia and Cyrus stuck around to help clear out the snacks and touch base about traveling tomorrow.

Cyrus received a call on his cellphone and hurriedly excused himself for the evening, leaving Fitz and Olivia alone.

_Must be James, _Olivia chuckled as she continued to clear the snacks off the table, while Fitz picked up the glasses and loaded the dishwasher, _I love how Cyrus thinks he's so slick, I'm the Czar, dammit!_

_I want to know, _Fitz replied.

_Huh? Know what Fitz? _Olivia said back, confused by his non sequitur and change in tone. He turned to face her and she saw that unmistakable glaze of lust in his eyes and noticed the tent forming in his slacks.

_I want to know, if your ass really tastes like a butterscotch dipped ice cream cone._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this is long and no smut yet so thanks for reading! I'm going to post part II of this chapter really soon. I wanted to write a scene that showed the more playful side of the campaign and to include some of the minor characters like Britta Kagan and Janine Locke, who appear on the show. Also I have kind of an ass fetish, so if that's not your thing….sorry. There's always going to be ass in some kind of way shape or form. Let me know what you think. I'm looking for more ideas on scenarios to write and other characters to include. Edison is going to make an appearance at some point, but only to get treated and tried. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Butterscotch - Part II

Olivia was not expecting that and froze as Fitz closed the dishwasher and sauntered towards her. _Can I do that Livvie, can I taste your ass? Can I explore every inch of your luscious ass with my tongue. You said it yourself, I need my booty and then some rest. Come on baby, help me get my booty rest. _Fitz snickered, causing Olivia to laugh as well. _Fitz you're a grown ass kid. I can't believe you just used that corny line, _she huffed out between giggles, laughing so hard that she let out an uncharacteristic Urkel snort.

_Livvie did you just snort? You're so fucking cute! _Fitz laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. They held each other and teetered from side to side like they were dancing to non-existent music. Fitz put his finger under her chin, pulling her face up to meet his and kissed her slowly. He tugged on her bottom lip with his and when she opened her mouth to let out a gasp, he slipped his tongue in and began to claim her mouth in a passionate kiss.

_Mmm Fitz, _Olivia said between kisses. She removed her hands from around his waist and used them to cover his hands on her face. She clasped their hands together and initiated another round of kissing. The strong, smoky scotch and the frivolity of the evening took away the usual urgency that hung over their alone time. They rocked together slowly, hand in hand, while they feasted on each other's mouths. Liv reached around herself to place Fitz's hands on her behind and stood on her tip toes to kiss his neck and gently suck on his sensitive earlobes.

_Shit Liv, I've missed you. You feel so good in my arms. _

_I know baby, you feel so good to me too. _She rasped, teasing his ear with her tongue. _You can lick my ass now if you want_. Liv immediately started giggling again at the absurdity of that line. She lost her balance and stumbled backwards as she got caught in a giggle fit and Fitz lurched backwards to prevent her from falling. However, being tipsy, he jerked his body too harshly and they both fall back onto the couch. _Thank God for couches, _Liv said between her laughter. _Yes, couches are good, _Fitz chortled, _This is why I always get the penthouse…for the couches. _

_Ohhhhhhh, _Olivia laughed, _now it all makes sense. You need penthouse couches because you are irredeemably clumsy. Gotcha!_

_No I need penthouse couches because YOU are irredeemably clumsy Liv. I am smooth and good-postured. I'm a navy man. _

_Let's see how your smooth Navy self survives this tickle attack! _Olivia began to mercilessly tickle Fitz, going for the places she knew would break him down like his elbow pits, neck and knee pits. _You may now refer to be as Olivia Pope, the tickle Czar of Humanity. _She said as she loomed over a shrieking Fitz, who was curled up in a ball of giggles. Fitz soon acclimated to the tickles and turned the tables on Liv, pinning her to the couch and returning the tickle torture.

_Fitz! Fitz! Okay okay mercy! uncle! whatever you win! _Fitz paused mid tickle and gazed at her lovingly, both of their chests heaving from laughter. Olivia saw his eyes instantly darken when he noticed the outline of her hard nipples against her silk blouse. Olivia felt the temperature in the room go up ten degrees when Fitz's jovial demeanor shifted: _Turn around and lay on your stomach._

* * *

Liv obliged his request and twisted her body until she was on her stomach. Fitz grabbed a throw pillow and positioned it so that her face was elevated and not pressing into the leather couch. He then reached under her body and undid the clasp and zipper on her pants and pulled them down, revealing a burgundy thong and her rotund ass.

_Excuse me but I have a scientific investigation to conduct, _he joked. _We'll call this, the butterscotch experiment. _

_Mmmmm, _Liv groaned as Fitz caressed her cheeks, _Far be it for me to get in the way of science, _she breathed out as he proceeded to lower her thong down to her knees. Fitz moved down the couch, straddling Liv's calves and lowered his face so that he could tongue her mocha mounds. He started at the small of her back and used his tongue to trace every curve, peak and valley. Olivia started unconsciously rolling her hips, pushing her ass up to meet his tongue. _Damn Fitz, _she murmured, _that feels so good! _

Fitz used his hands to part her cheeks and expose her flower to his questing tongue. This was new territory for them. They had been together 5 times since their first time and while they had talked openly about their growing feelings for each other, their sexual escapades had been fairly standard. Anal play was a first for both of them; Liv had never felt comfortable enough with a lover to go there and Fitz and Mellie hadn't had sex in a couple of years. Even before their sex life ended, Mellie expressed being uncomfortable with taking things there and Fitz respected her wishes. Truly though, he was an ass man. He'd lost count of the number of times he had to go relieve himself in the restroom after being entranced and aroused by the sway of Liv's ass in pretty much everything she wore.

_Is this okay baby? Are you comfortable with this? _Fitz asked, wanting her consent for what was about to go down.

_Baby I trust you, I just wish I could take a shower before you go playing all up in there. _Fitz pressed pause on his arousal and got on his feet of the couch. He offered her his arm and led them to the luxurious shower in his suite. They both watched each other undress in the dim light of the master bathroom and when Fitz lowered his boxer briefs, Liv was transfixed by his dick, which was so erect it was poking him in the stomach. Olivia rubbed her nipples at the sight of him, as a wave of liquid coated her already hot pussy.

_Come on Liv, we have scientific discoveries to make. _Liv took his outstretched hand and followed him into the steamy shower. They took turns washing each other and as Fitz was rinsing Olivia's graceful back, he leaned forward and whispered, _Can I wash you here baby? _As his fingers danced at the opening of her puckered hole. _Yes, Fitz, _she giggled somewhat nervously,_ How could I get in the way of scientific inquiry. _

Fitz chuckled at her joke, then turned her to face him. _I'm serious Liv, I don't want to push you into something you don't want. I love being in here, _he indicated, running his finger along her wet slit, pumping a finger into her tight pussy, _and whatever you feel comfortable with is always enough for me. _

This is why she was falling for Fitz. She was used managing other peoples's emotions as a fixer, but rarely did other people attempt to comfort her. She had difficulty accepting affect from other people, which is why she became a fixer in the first place, to always be directing affect outwards and never in. She had successfully convinced most people, including herself, that she didn't need that kind of attentiveness and Fitz was always pushing her to think about how she was feeling. It was a heady and intense feeling but it also scared the shit out of her.

_Baby, I trust you and I think your ass fetish is kinda funny and definitely sexy. Yes, Fitz, right here and now, you can touch my body anyway you like because you've already touched me in my most intimate place, my heart. _Olivia looked down after she said those words, afraid that she ruined the playful mood of their night with too much emotion. Fitz pulled her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. _Baby don't ever hide from me. I love when you let me know what's going on in that brilliant head of yours. _He leaned in and captured her mouth with his, stroking her mouth with his tongue.

Fitz pulled away from Olivia and turned her again so that she was facing away from him. He lathered up his hands and caressed her bottom, massaging the suds into her flesh. Olivia bucked her hips and whined at the feelings. Fitz's dick hardened at the noises she was making and he moved his hips in time with his hands, rubbing his hard on into her ass. _Don' stop Fitz, _she breathed out. Fitz continued his ministrations and gently parted her cheeks. _Tell me if anything feels uncomfortable, _he whispered as he delicately teases the opening of her pulsing flower. He slowly pushed his sudsy finger in and swirled it around. Olivia's breathing became audible as she let these new sensations wash over her. Fitz continued for a minute longer before guiding them both under the spray of the massive shower head to rinse of their bodies. Once all the soap was gone, Fitz turned off the shower and adjusted the settings to low steam. Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind her and began to suck on and kiss her neck.

_Liv, you're so incredible. I feel so lucky to get to be with you like this. _Fitz walked them over to the build in bench in the shower and positioned Liv so that she was kneeling on the bench and could brace herself on the safety bars in the shower. He continued to devour her neck and moved down to her shoulder and back, lowering himself onto his knees on the shower floor. Olivia, hungry to experience what Fitz was doing earlier, poked her butt out as his hands slid down her body, encouraging Fitz to continue exploring her flower. Fitz let his fingertips graze the soft skin of her plump ass and began to kiss and tongue the smooth mounds. Olivia whimpered in pleasure and continued to roll her hips, jutting her bottom towards his face. _Mmm yes, Fitz, _she moaned. Fitz parted her cheeks and circled his tongue around her tight opening. Olivia's body shuddered at the novel sensation and Fitz slid his tongue deeper into her pulsing flower. _How does that feel? _he asked, coming up for air. _It feels different but good. _

Fitz returned his tongue to her hole and began to dart it in and out as he feasted on her, applying suction with his lips. Olivia rubbed her rock hard nipples in time with Fitz's tongue and started making loud keening noises as bolts of pleasure traveled through her body. Fitz continued to enjoy her salty taste, swirling his tongue around and snaking a hand between her legs to reach her sensitive and throbbing clit. Once he felt the engorged bundle of nerves he started rapidly flicking the nub and felt a sticky wave of arousal leak onto his hand.

_Fiiiitz! _she cried out, sinking deeper into oblivion as Fitz replaced his tongue with his finger, lubricated with Liv's juices, and slowly moved it in and out of her tight, puckered hole. _So good Fitz, it feels so fucking good. _Fitz removed his pinky finger and inserted his index finger into her hole, his dick jumping while he watched her roll her hips, making her ass jiggle enticingly. He moved his finger slowly, stretching her out. Olivia bent at the waist and braced her hands on the shower bar as she started moving against his finger. His finger was reaching something inside of her that felt directly connected to her clit and she moved her hand down to stroke her inflamed bud as Fitz inserted two fingers into her tight asshole. The combined sensations of her clit and Fitz stimulating her tightest hole sent her into sensory overload.

Olivia started to make incoherent noises as they both worked towards her climax. She started slamming herself against Fitz's fingers and cried out when she felt his hardness between her legs, slapping against her clit along with her own fingers. _Fiiiitz! _she screamed out, slapping her hand against the tile of the shower wall. _I want to feel you inside, _she rasped out. Fitz removed his fingers from her flower and grasped his painfully hard dick, hissing as he slid it between her drenched folds to coat it with her wetness. He stroked his rod a few times before pushing just the tip into her impossibly tight hole. Olivia screamed at the pleasure and pain of being filled by him in that way and took in a deep breath to center herself.

_Are you okay Livvie? _Fitz questioned, pausing his movements to give her time to adjust to his substantial girth inside of her flower and to calm his body down from the incredible feeling of being partially inside her. Liv took another deep breath and then mumbled something indiscernible and began to move slowly against his engorged dick drawing him into her almost completely. Fitz used his free hand to rub at her clit, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. The continued like that, building up a tortuously good rhythm that was bring them both to the edge.

_Fitz, I'm so close. Baby I'm going to cum. _He increased the speed of his fingers on her clit and pumped into her tight ass, breaking free the tightly coiled tension in her body. _Hyyyyahhhhh! Ahh! Fiiiiitz! Fuck Fitz! Fuuuuuck! _she exclaimed, the tidal wave in her body finally cresting. Fitz felt her hot juices spray against his balls and thighs as she shook violently. The feeling of her tight muscles milking his dick was incredible and he bit into her shoulder, almost breaking the skin as his body was overcome with pleasure. He gave a few rapid fire thrusts into her before finding his own release, shooting his hot come into her tight cavern. Olivia could feel his hot seed inside of her which brought on a new wave of arousal, despite being in the midst of climaxing. Fitz slowly withdrew from her, watching his seed dribble out of her hole and mix with her own juices, which were dripping from her hot cunt. _God, _he thought, _this woman is giving me life._

Liv turned around into Fitz's waiting arms and rested her forehead on his shoulder as she shook in his arms, the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm giving her the shivers. She gazed up at him, love drunk and took him in. His chest was heaving like hers and his rigid dick was poking her in the both stared at his hard dick in surprise. Fitz generally had a decent turnaround time for a man of his age, but it was never as short as 10 seconds.

_Damn baby, _Olivia chuckled, _what did you put in those drinks? _Fitz laughed at her joke and pulled her close into a tight embrace, relishing the feeling of her razor sharp nipples against his chest and the delicious pressure their close bodies were putting on his miraculously stiff dick.

_Must be a Workmas miracle, _he said, laughing at his own joke. The lush timbre of his laughter warmed Olivia's heart. She loved to hear him laugh and sing, something very few people were privy to. The rich vibrations of his laughter traveled straight to her pussy and she found herself snuggling closer to him and grinding against his muscular thigh.

Olivia guided Fitz to sit on the shower bench that she had previously occupied. Once he was seated, she gingerly lowered herself onto his lap, her back against his chest, and he held his dick while she lowered herself onto it. They both groaned from the feeling of being joined again and Olivia started rolling her hips on Fitz, riding his dick. Fitz wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight, taking occasional breaks to tweak and pinch her nipples. _Shit Fitz, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that. _Olivia spread her legs so she could take him in deeper. Fitz thrusted into her, as she intertwined their legs for more leverage.

_Harder Livvie, please, _Fitz begged and she began to bounce up and down on his dick, sliding up until only his tip was still inside of her and then slamming back down and rolling her hips on him. Fitz didn't let her do all the work and drove into her vigorously from his seated position. She threw her head back and enjoyed the delicious tremors their lovemaking was sending throughout her body. Fitz angled his head to reach her mouth and they kissed feverishly as they continued to pound against each other. _Fuuuuuck Livvie! _Fitz gritted. He was getting close and wanting to bring her over with him, used one hand to pull and twist her turgid nipples and the other to fondle her sensitive nub, causing her to scream in earnest. _Fiiiiiiitz! Yes Daddy! You feel so good. I so close. Please make me cum baby!_

_Mmmmhm, _Fitz murmured. She had never called him Daddy before. He fucking loved it. He almost came on the stop but instead added pressure on her clit, causing Liv to release a high pitched mewl._You like that baby? _He growled into her ear,_ Is Daddy hitting that pussy good? _

_Yeeeeees, oh God yes! _Olivia exclaimed as he repeatedly hit her spot. He felt her walls clench around his dick as she came hard. Liv's cum oozed out of her pulsing pussy, coating his dick and both of their thighs in her viscous juices. Fitz lost it: _Livviaaaaa! _He grunted as he spilled his seed inside of her again and peppered her back and neck with frantic kisses. She leaned back against him as her intense orgasm subsided, completely spent as they both caught their breath.

Once they had regained their wits, Fitz turned the spray back on and they rinsed the fluids off their bodies. _Next time we should shower after sex, _they both thought to themselves, giving each other wry grins as they rinsed off in the warm water. Once they were clean again, Fitz switched off the shower and opened the door, helping Olivia out as her wobbly legs regained their ability to function. He grabbed two warm towels from the towel rack and open one up. _Come here baby, _he said indicating that she step into the outstretched towel. Fitz wrapped her in the plush towel and then wrapped one around himself. They dried off quietly and forgoing their usual pajamas, climbed into the California king bed, spooning together in the nude.

* * *

Olivia felt herself drifting off when Fitz spoke up, _I'm so sorry LIv. _Fitz said, sounding guilty. _What's wrong? _Liv questioned. _I didn't pull out and we didn't use a condom. I'm sorry. I should have been more responsible. _

_Fitz, using protection is both of our responsibilities. I am on the pill. I have been since I was a teenager. Now I do think we should both go get tested if we're going to keep sleeping together so we can be fluid bonded and not have to worry. I have been tested since my last sexual relationship but I can go again._

Fitz's face scrunched, not enjoying the idea of Olivia having sex with other men. _Livvie, I was tested during my last physical, which was six months ago. I haven't been with anyone except you, including Mellie, in that time so I think we're okay._

_Baby, well it sounds like things are okay, but let's just both get tested next week to allay any doubts. Okay? _Fitz agreed and Olivia turned and relaxed against his chest and felt her heavily lidded eyes close.

_Baby? _Fitz said again a few minutes later. He was like a little ass kid sometimes after sex, it wound him up like eating candy.

_What Fitz, _Olivia said, trying to not sound annoyed that he kept waking her up.

_Well I thought about it, and after careful observation, I can say that you taste better than a butterscotch dipped ice cream cone._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks again for reading and to those of you who have written reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm still looking for ideas on other scenarios / moments to write about if anyone**


	4. Distance

_One shot honey collect it all, the dust inside the rusted souls_  
_You should get a ride cause you can't control the heart that beats under the bone_  
_Come on my combat chameleon give it up, you've got your life to attend to,_  
_buttercup, you're entertaining the talk that is told through the teeth of the mouths of_  
_the millions..._

**- Adrianne Lenker, "Indiana"**

* * *

Fitz was literally considering poisoning himself so he could get out of this tiresome meeting. Mellie was prattling on in that high-pitched, fake saccharine tone that she used for the public. He knew she was just playing off the fucked up, common-sense definitions of what a political wife should be like and that she hated being fake-chipper as much as he hated witnessing it. The problem was that "public life" had become their real life…all the time. He lost touch with the blunt, sharp, and assertive women he had married. He liked her. He loved her. But he'd lost touch with her over the years. He tried not to blame her because it wasn't her fault but he high stakes of political life had changed them both. They weren't friends anymore.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him, as he realized he'd let out a audible groan during Mellie's grand diatribe.

_Sorry everyone. Can I be excused for a moment? I just remembered Lauren scheduled a last-minute meeting with the Secretary of State that starts in 3 minutes. _He said stepping out of the room, not really waiting for a response.

Mellie cut her eyes at him and gave him an questioning look as he walked out of the door. At least he'd avoided her side eye. He had done his best over the past few weeks to change his attitude towards her and be less irritated with her presence. It was working and it would keep working up until the point one of them grated on the other's last nerve. They had become intrinsically incompatible and trying to paper over that fact was becoming increasingly difficult.

Fitz headed towards his office, darting down the hall and peeking around corners, in order to avoid Hollis Doyle, who was lurking around the White House somewhere. Fitz wanted to avoid getting into a long conversation with Hollis that usually ended in them sitting in a little too close quarters, with a little too much of Hollis's cigar breath, asking for more than a little too much in tax cuts or lifting environmental regulations or any sundry of shady things to further the accumulation of his not too little fortune. Fitz always needed to drink a little too much scotch during and after these meetings to swallow the Hollis pill. But he was the money machine during the campaign. _And boy does money talk_! Fitz thought, _Money can't keep his fucking mouth shut. _It was already enough that he had to go duck hunting with Hollis and his backwater redneck millionaire buddies in order to grease the wheels of the political fucking machine he was at the helm of. _When did everything get so crazy, _he wondered as he weaved his way through the West Wing.

Fitz made it to the Oval, telling Lauren that he would be taking an important phone call and to only interrupt him in case of a national or international emergency until his next meeting for the day. In truth Fitz, just needed a minute away from everyone. He poured himself a scotch as he checked his watch. _Great! Its 8:53 and I'm drinking. At least I don't have another appointment until 11._

Hollis, Cyrus, and Mellie were breathing down his neck constantly and Sally was furious with him because he had to break his promise to give a Supreme Court Justice seat, to placate Verna. He wasn't naive enough anymore to think that the job was about "helping people" like he had been at the beginning of his political career. However, he did have an actual agenda as President and felt like he spent most days brokering deals to appease his high-powered supported who all came to cash in on their investment. When were they going to actually start cleaning up the stinking mess that the last Republican President left in his wake. There were several ongoing wars, a national crisis over assault weapons, and the tension around immigration, made acute by the wave of anti-deportation protests going on was threatening even deeper political and social fault lines.

He made it through the first 100 days, delivering a riveting State of the Union address, only to come back and find out that his partner, the person who helped write said address, the person he was in love with, the person that made his every day brighter, had fucking left him. No conversation. Nothing. Just a letter and his pin. And all this was after she finally, finally after him saying it a million times, told him she loved him too. His mind went back to that day and took a sip of scotch, the volatile liquid tincturing his wounded insides.

Just when he thought he couldn't sink lower, losing the love of his life, and one of his most trusted advisors, he made the mistake of getting wasted one evening and letting Amanda Tanner give him a blow job. It lasted all of 90 seconds and he barely made in into her mouth before he spurted, screaming out Liv's name. When Cyrus and Mellie agreed that they should call Liv immediately, his shame over his actions and knowing she would eventually find out what he did, weren't even enough for him to stop them from bringing Liv into the drama. He wanted to see her. He missed her. He knew he didn't deserve to see her or to miss her but the heart wants what it wants. Rearing back in his chair, and swallowing another mouthful of scotch, he can feel again the way his face tingled when she slapped him during their confrontation about Amanda Tanner. He wished he could pull her into his brain so she would know what he knew. Feel what he felt. Amanda Tanner didn't mean shit. He was wasted. She had been scheming of ways to get closer to him. After the fellatio occurred, he drunk himself into a stupor, hid in his private study and sobbed like a child. He knew better. More accurately he knew no better. His father had left an indelible mark on his psyche on his actions on him. That cold truth nearly shattered him. He wasn't working the job. The job was working him. Working him over and he needed to get from underneath himself.

Even though they figured out the whole Amanda Tanner situation was orchestrated by Billy Chambers, and Liv seemed less upset with him, having though he fathered her child and then had her murdered, she was still keeping her distance. He didn't doubt that she was more than a little peeved at the knowledge that he cheated on her again with Mellie. The endless stream of media coverage about 'America's Baby,' had to hurt. But that was her fucking fault. She fixed that up.

No more phone calls. Those calls were getting him through. Their late night chats about her cases, his day. Just them being them was everything. Having her friendship even though he wanted so much more was like being in a solitary and getting to see daylight for one hour a day. Those late night phone calls were his sustenance. When they stopped. When she stopped talking to him altogether, he began to shut down slowly. Drinking more during the day. Drinking more at night. But polishing the shit out of his veneer. He was nicer to Mellie, more jovial, more amenable to Cyrus' craziness, having more political allies over for dinner, drinks, entertaining heads of state and finance tycoons. Anything to fill the hours, to fill the empty space left by her absolute absence. The distance was killing him. It was eating him alive.

* * *

Fitz drew the blinds in the Oval Office and reclined in his cushy office chair, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger to stave off the impending headache. He poured himself another glass of scotch and reached under his desk for his stylish black Hugo Boss briefcase. It was a gift from Liv, who had one of her gladiators enhance it with a biometric lock. He held his thumb against the scanner for a brief moment before the lock clicked open and took out his laptop. Fitz loosed his tie and removed his jacket as he waited for his computer to power up. Once the machine was on, he browsed through the folders and opened up one of many nondescript folders and clicked on a movie file.

The file opened, through the video player on his computer and he watched as Liv's face came into focus on the somewhat grainy video that was made with her mobile phone. _Hi baby! I hope you're enjoying your meeting with the Prime Minister while I enjoy an exciting night on the town. _The camera shakily panned away from Liv's face and focused in on a bottle of red wine, two wine glasses, and giant bowl of popcorn. The nightly news could be seen and heard in the background of the shot. After a pause, the camera shifts back to Liv, _hahaha just kidding. You know I'm a boring old lady. There's two glasses out, one for me and one for you. Since you're not here I'll have to pick up the slack and drink wine for the both of us!, _She said with a giggle, the camera framing her beautiful face, which she had contorted into a sequence of silly expressions. _Miss you! _and the screen goes black.

Fitz clicked on another file right below the video and saw her familiar face again. This was during his tour through the Middle East and Southeast Asia. It was his longest trip so far and he remembers calling Liv and begging her for phone sex. Instead she sent this video. _Hi baby! I miss you so much but I've been so proud of how you've handled all your public statements, speeches and appearances. Whose your speech writer, because you should give her a raise, _Liv said with a time the camera was less shaky because she used Photo Booth on her computer to make the video. The picture was centered on Olivia, sitting a chair where you could clearly see her room in the background. She was wearing a giant plush yellow robe and looked like she had just finished getting ready for bed. _I know I've said I miss you, but I thought I should show you how much instead in order to motivate you to get your ass back here! _

In the video, Liv reaches her hand to adjust the laptop to bring her full body into view. She is sitting in a chair and unties the belt on her terry cloth robe. Her naked body comes into view as she shrugs the robe off her shoulder, revealing her pert breasts with their dark dusky nipples. She stands up and walks towards the laptop and the picture becomes topsy turvy as she moves the machine to the ground and sits on the floor, opening her legs wide. _Baby, this is what happens when I think about you, when I think about us making love. S_he edges closer to the camera so that the trail of liquid leaking from her pussy is visible. Her hand sneaks down between her open legs.

Fitz, watching the video, pulls up close to his desk and unzips his pants, pulling his erection out of his pants and his handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket.

In the video, Olivia begins to stroke her clit on camera, moaning and whimpering. _Mmmm baby yes! Harder please, harder! _she moans as she continues to stroke her clit. After a few minutes of her stroking and her delicious noises, she sticks two fingers into her dripping cunt and starts hammering herself.

Fitz stroked his aching dick under his desk while watching the video, he pressed his finger into the tiny slit at the head of his member, and hissed at the sensation. Swirling his palm around the head, he spread the precum that was building up. He imagined Olivia was there, between his legs, pretended his tight fist was her heavenly mouth around him. He started thrusting into his hand, the whole time keeping his eyes on the video, one of the only physical remnants of their relationship. She was careful even still, not to say his name though or reveal any incriminated personal details, in case, God forbid, someone besides them ever got access to it.

_Yes, baby, yes! I miss you! Please mmmmm. You feel so good! _she mewls desperately into the camera, while her free hand tweaks and twists her sharp, dark nipples, continually pumping her fingers into her pussy.

Fitz increased the pace of his stroking, biting down on his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

_Mmmm mmmhmmm…yes…oh baby I'm so close. _She continues to moan as she brings herself closer to the edge. She is pounding her cunt, pumping her hips hard in time with her hand. Her heaving breath is the only audible sound and he watches her enticing breasts rise and fall with her labored breathing. Suddenly her whole body freezes mid-thrust, and she screams something incoherent, her release shooting out of her thrumming cunt. Her figure becomes hazy through the dots of liquid on the camera lens. The video ends with the laptop being closed.

When Fitz saw her squirt onto the camera, his climax rushed over him, his eyes temporary going blank, making him unable to hold back a low groan. Fitz quickly brings his handkerchief under the table to catch his load and he continues to massage himself through his climax. After a pause to catch his breath, he cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his pants. His much needed release still wasn't enough. Physically he felt sated, but he was still an emotional wreck. _Damn, _he thought, _I need another drink. _

* * *

Just as he was about to fix himself another scotch to pour over his misery, Cyrus bursted into his office.

_Someone stole a little something from the N.S.A. They think we may have ourselves a whistle-blower_

_Concerning what?_

_Thorngate._

_Thorngate? _Fitz looked at Cyrus incredulously. It was just what he needed, another crisis on top of the shit sundae that was his life right now. _Are we on top of this?_

_There's a problem_

_There's always a problem._

_He's got himself some *interesting* representation._

Olivia. Carolyn. Pope. If she wasn't making him crazy emotionally, she was doing something politically to make his job that much harder. If he were being completely honest with himself. He was excited about the opportunity to confront her. The early morning liquor coursing through his veins, coupled with his general annoyance was had brain abuzz. He was barely listening to Cyrus after that point, thoughts of her flooding his brain. How much he missed her, his cum riddled dick, a reminder of how much his body yearned for her.

_She's nosing around Senators on the Intel Committee. _Fitz picked up the dossier Cyrus laid on his desk and could barely breath as he thumbed through the pictures of Olivia with her ex, Senator Edison Davis. While he and Davis were on opposite sides of the fence politically, he held nothing against him except for the purest of jealousies. He got to live the dream. To be with Olivia openly. Liv with here. She almost fucking married him. While he knew his jealousy was irrational, he couldn't help but be consumed by it. He hated him for the simple fact that he had something that Fitz so dearly longed for: life with Olivia.

Fitz could barely remember what happened next. His heart was in his mouth, and that mixed with all the liquor made him want to vomit. Cyrus continued to prattle on:

_You're ticking, sir. You're ticking. You know how I know you're ticking? Up until you saw this picture, you've been happy. Lately, you've been happy. You're happy, but we both know that happy people are rarely actually happy, unless they're morons. You are a brilliant man, a Rhodes scholar, and a PhD, which means you're acting happy, because she won't take your calls, and you won't admit that it bothers you. You're ticking, sir. You're a bomb stuffed in a Teddy bear, waiting to explode. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. How do I defuse the bomb, sir?_

* * *

Olivia was making her way to the office. Having woken up at 4:00am, she started called her gladiators, assigning them tasks for the day. Just as she was about to start getting dressed, she heard a knock at her door.

Her hands started shaking and her heart rate increased when she saw that it was Tom and Hal, Fitz's personal attache. _I don't have fucking time for this, _she mumbled under her breath before opening the door. She glared and Tom and Hal stone faced as they explained to her that she had been summoned. She was directed through the back entrance of her condo, loaded into an unmarked black SUV and driven to an airstrip.

She twitched nervously on the plane ride to God know's where, having been forced to leave her smartphone and her tablet at home. She was so happy she'd given the team their marching orders early because she had the nagging suspicion that whichever of Fitz's whims she was being summoned on, she would be losing a good chunk of her today to it. This was a moment when the power imbalance due to his title irked her to no end. Here she was, trying her hardest to avoid them. To give them both enough space to try to move on, time for the invisible flesh wounds they both carried to heal. She couldn't live a life of stolen moments anymore. It was eating her alive. He was eating her alive.

* * *

_You two screwing again? Is he everything you've ever dreamed?_

Despite being furious at Fitz, she was happy to see him. She fought back her arousal when he was slowly changing her shoes, so he didn't ruin her high-priced stilettos. His moments of thoughtfulness always tempered her ability to stay upset with him. She wanted to slap him however, when he asked her that asinine question, holding a shotgun in his hand no less. It was obviously meant to be a subconscious symbol of his virility and power, a giant metal cock. He had pulled a lot of shit, but this took the cake. He had some fucking nerve! And then to learn that the real reason she was in the middle of nowhere, arguing with this man in a forest, while his bodyguards pretended not to witness the ridiculousness, was because he thought she was screwing Edison.

_Stop walking! _she screamed at him as huffed away like a petulant child. She cut her eyes at him as if to say, _Really, after Amanda Tanner, after pregnant Mellie, you're giving me shit about an ex._

Her eyes filled with liquid that threatened to spill over as she stared him down, speaking silent volumes. He dropped the shotgun and ran over to her, grabbing her fusing their mouths together. She kissed him back, her longing her him combining with her rage causing her to attack his lips, sucking and biting like she was having her last taste.

He backed her up against a tree and his hands were all over her body, trying to re-acquaint himself with every dip, peak, curve, and valley. He had never wanted her so badly. They both erupted into incoherent moans as he pushed his pelvis into hers, grinding his growing erection into the warm space between her legs. He wasted no time going after what he wanted, immediately going for the clasp on her pants.

Olivia wanted to badly to push him away, knowing the temporary relief was just going to make it harder for them. _Fitz, we can't. We shouldn't. _Fitz paused his urgent movement to meet her eyes. She searched his grey-blue depths and saw something familiar. He was hurting just like her. He was broken just like her. In that moment her willpower broke. She pulled his face down to hers, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. She poured all her conflicting emotions into it, devouring his mouth as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Her touch was literally giving him life. All the emotions he'd been pouring alcohol over for the past few weeks came to bear as he pushed his raging need into her. The rubbed against each other through their clothes for what felt like an eternity, while their mouths remained fused together, parting occasionally to come up for air. Their fevered moans and gasps echoed through the quiet and secluded forest. Fitz reached down into her open pants, immediately seeking her wet heat. He found her soaking and slid two fingers into her, watching as her face contorted in pleasure. His other hand fisted in her hair, holding her mouth to his as their tongues dueled.

Olivia pulled out of his grasp and pushed against him, dislodging his fingers from her wetness. She pushed on Fitz forcefully so that his back was up against the tree. She made light work of his zipper and pulled his throbbing dick out of his pants. Olivia stroked Fitz's hard dick with her hands before lowering herself to the ground to take him into her mouth. She figured if she was going to ignore all her better instincts and have a reckless fuck with FItz in the middle of nowhere, she might as well go all in. She used her tongue to tease his tip, making him hiss and then took his length into her mouth relaxing her throat when he started thrusting into her mouth.

Fitz knew he would soon be undone by the feeling of her mouth on him. It had been too long. He roughly pulled her off of his dick and turned the tables, lowering himself to the ground to latch onto her sopping cunt. He missed her so much. He missed her sweet and tangy flavor on his tongue and he wasted no time digging his tongue into her and losing himself in the needy, whimpering noises she was making. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and used his tongue to fondle her clit while he curved his fingers up and hit her spot over and over again.

There were no words between them. They were beyond words, the victims of words, the purveyors and culprits of words. Instead they both poured all of their frustration, anger, and longing into action. Fitz jammed his fingers in and out of Olivia's pussy until he could feel her walls begin to flutter. He raised himself from the ground and attempted to guide his dick into her dripping passage. Instead she slapped his hand away and turned around, using the tree to support her as she bent slightly and spread her legs as far as she could, exposing her sex to his hungry gaze. Fitz leaned over to give her glistening cunt a long lick, from her clit to the puckered opening of her flower. Fitz proceeded to feed his rod into her, watching intently as his dick disappeared into her heat. He began to thrust, hitting a spot deep inside of her and she moved on him in earnest, using the tree trunk to support her movements.

The angle of penetration was deeply arousing for Liv and caused her pussy to drench his dick with sticky nectar so that he slid in and out of her pussy fluidly. Their incessant moans and the sound of their flesh slapping together filled the quiet space around them as Tom and Hal pretended not witness their impassioned coupling. Fitz gently pulled out of Olivia and turned her around to face him. He wanted to watch her face as she found her release. Fitz maintained eye contact with Olivia as he began thrusting into her again. He used one hand to hold her wrists above her head against the tree, and the other to stimulate her sensitive bundle of nerves as he continued to slam into her. He saw her hard nipples through the thin cotton of her spaghetti strap tank top and let go of her arms momentarily to pull her breasts out of her shirt.

Olivia arched her back in pleasure, the brisk outdoor temperature causing her nipples to harden painfully. The move caused Fitz to hit a spot deep inside of her that made her whole body hum in pleasure. She arched her back again, pumping her hips frantically against him. They maintained eye contact as they drove each other over the edge. Fitz made a loud strangled cry when Olivia's tight walls mercilessly clamped down on his dick, pulling his seed into her contracting channel. Fitz stayed inside her as they both came down, never breaking eye contract. Liv stared him down in return, tears threatening to spill from her full eyes. She took a deep breath and gently pushed him back, causing him to slide out of her with a pop. He pulled a handkerchief out of his jacked pocket and pressed in between her legs, soaking up their combined fluids. She moved her hand over his, taking over the task of cleaning herself up and turned away from him while she pulled her underwear and pants back on.

Taking a few moments to collect herself, she turned and face him with an anguished expression, _Fitz, we can't keep doing this. I'm not yours. I don't just show up because you want me. Because you're lonely, mad or horny. You can't keep doing this to me. It hurts too much. I'm. Not. Yours. This was the last time. This is over. _Before he had a chance to respond to walked hurriedly back to the black SUV, got in and slammed the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter wasn't exactly a delicious holiday treat because of the angst, but I'm trying to stay somewhat close to the canon of the show. Anyway, I hope I did tree-gate some justice. And what about the masturbation video Olivia sent Fitz?! You'd think as a fixer she would know better! Also Fitz just has a penchant for creeping and at work…sheesh! Anyway happy holidays and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Stress Test

Fitz was livid. All the joy, tenderness, and compassion he felt with Mellie as they brought baby Teddy into the world had been shattered. On the way to the hospital he found out that Mellie was in labor. He used the brief transit time to text Olivia, letting her know that he was on his way to meet his baby boy. Despite the feelings Fitz had about the circumstances surrounding Teddy's conception, he loved being a dad and was so excited to meet the newest Grant. It was a sore subject between him and Liv for obvious reasons but they had been talking about it because of everything it brought up for Fitz in regards to his own father and because Liv was his person. She was the one he shared all his news with, his feelings, his fears and hopes. He was thankful for the ways their friendship had been rekindling slowly after his assassination attempt. The dire situation was clarifying for him. He couldn't be without her.

Fitz made it to the delivery room right on time. The contractions were in full swing and Mellie looked at him in absolute anguish, _I forgot how much this huuuurts! _she screamed, reaching out for him.

Fitz's heart broke a little for Mellie as he took in her appearance. She looked scared, she was sweating heavily, her mascara was running. He knew it was fucked up, but seeing her disheveled and vulnerable softened his feelings towards her. _When did we start hating each other? _He thought about it for a moment as he took her waiting hand and grimaced when she squeezed it harshly, transferring a small fraction of her labor pains to him. He couldn't remember when. _Ok Champ, _he began, fully bringing himself into the moment, _remember Rule Number 1: Scream as loud as you want because…_

_It is my riiiight! _Mellie bellowed in response to Fitz, as another contraction swelled.

After about another hour of teeth gritting, breathing exercises, and teamwork between Fitz, Mellie, and the doctor, Theodore August Grant was welcomed into the world by his parents. After the routine checkup, Mellie begrudgingly breastfed Teddy, the result of a multi month argument between them. Mellie found breastfeeding to be unbefitting a woman with her professional demands and in reality kind of gauche. She wore couture for Christsakes, and was horrified by the idea of lactating on a Lanvin dress or an Carolina Herrera blouse in the middle of a briefing or luncheon. Fitz, however, insisted (despite the fact that he wouldn't be the one worrying about lactation stains on _his _clothes) because of the developmental benefits of breast-feeding in the first few weeks of a baby's life. _He's going to be a freaking Grant for Christsakes! _Mellie exclaimed during one of their thrown down arguments, _He'll already be given the best education and developmental toys, books, games, and the like. Why on top of that do I need to breastfeed?! _More than anything, these arguments revealed to Fitz, not how much of a dragon-lady or bad mom Mellie was, but just how fundamentally incompatible they had become.

After Teddy was weighed, Fitz and Mellie decided to let him stay overnight for observation in case of any complications due to his being born a month early. Fitz reluctantly handed Teddy to the nurse and followed her to the nursery, leaving Mellie to rest.

_Excuse me doctor. I was wondering if I could talk to you about making sure Teddy is healthy post-release._

_Of course Mr. President. Teddy should be fine. I wouldn't have induced if I wasn't confident Teddy would be born absolutely—_

_Excuse me! What did you say?_

_Oh I'm so sorry Sir. I thought the First Lady had discussed with you her plan to induce labor. She said you wanted to be there for his first weeks before your travel schedule intensified. _

Fitz swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat and tried to hide the utter shock on his face. He thanked the doctor, _Thank you doctor, you know I'm just being a worried dad. Of course Mellie discussed inducing with me! Its just been a long day. You'd think I'd be more together, this being my third time at the rodeo!_

The doctor laughed at his joke and politely excused herself to go consult with another patient. Fitz unclenched his fists, having unconsciously balled them in anger, trying to re-direct his antipathy away from his face and tone of voice. He couldn't believe Mellie induced labor as some sort of power play! Even though the doctor assured him that Teddy's health wouldn't be comprised, he was still furious. He could feel his blood pressure rising and attempted to calm himself down.

At his last checkup on his head injury, Fitz's doctor raised concern over his increased blood pressure and generally elevated heart rate that he had tracked over a course of his visits. Of course the man got on national television and told the entire world that Fitz was as fit as a fiddle, but he told Fitz he wanted to give him a stress test the next week to make sure his heart was ok. He recommended that Fitz try meditation, yoga, or breathing techniques to try to regulate his blood pressure and dissipate his stress so that it didn't have long term impacts on his vital organs. Fitz closed his eyes and practiced one of the breathing techniques Livvie showed him while they were on the campaign trail: _Breathe in for 10 seconds. Hold it for 10 seconds. Exhale for 10 seconds. _He repeated the cycle several times, unable to stop thoughts of her from entering his mind even as he attempted to quiet it. He really needed to see her, to know she wasn't serious about Edison, to hear her voice, to introduce her to Teddy. But he couldn't ask her to come here. It was asking too much to ask her to coo over his new baby with Mellie when them having a baby was an unspoken dream of his that made his heart swell with longing. He _wished _that Olivia was Teddy's mother; that he was _their_ baby.

After collecting his breath, he muddled his way back to the delivery suite, wanting to confront Mellie about inducing. He found her dead asleep, the effect of the painkillers they administered after birth. He pulled the dark and heavy curtain that sub-divided the expansive room, not wanting to disturb Mellie and settled into the reclining lounge chair. He turned on the news, letting the dull noise wash over him as he thought about how he planned to address this, if at all, with Mellie. He dozed off for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet and seclusion of the delivery suite, letting his mind go blank.

They were on the "penthouse" wing of the maternity ward, reserved for high-powered or extremely wealthy patients with rigid privacy needs. Their were no windows into the rooms hat allowed people inside the hospital to look inside in order to avoid paparazzi and staff sneaking photos. Additionally, the entrance to the wing they were on, the entrance to the private corridor leading to their room, and the door to the their room were each being guarded by Secret Service agents. In addition to all of that, Tom and Hal were shadowing him everywhere, maintaing a respectful distance but always with a visible line of sight. Right now,however, he convinced them there was no imminent danger, so they were just outside in vestibule that separated their secluded delivery suite from the main hall and nurse's station.

As he was slipping deeper into slumber, Fitz heard a gentle knock on the door. _Sir, Mr. Beene and his partner are here to see you. Should we allow them in?_

_Sure. Thanks Tom. _Cyrus and James tiptoed in, taking the dim lighting as a sign that Mellie was asleep. They both congratulated Fitz and James handed Fitz a blush teddy bear who was wearing a varsity sweater (in Yale colors of course!) with an embroidered "T" on the front. Fitz thanked Cyrus and James and settled back in the lounge chair until he was woken up again by at midnight by Tom.

_Sir, the nurse needs to come in and check the First Lady's vitals. _

Fitz groggily acquiesced although he couldn't understand why they would be checking Mellie's vitals in the middle of the night. She was going to be pissed when they woke her up, he thought. The nurse entered silently, her face covered by the masks all the nurses wore to prevent the spread of infections. She was wearing nondescript scrubs and pushing a cart that held some medical equipment, some bedding, and a covered tray from the cafeteria, among other things. _Good evening ma'am. _Fitz nodded his head towards her in the way of a greeting, wanting to drift back to sleep but became attentive to her as she started to approach him. He rubbed his eyes and took her in carefully, noticing the familiar outline of her body ,even in the unflattering scrubs, and shook himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The 'nurse" lowered her mask and looked at him lovingly.

_Hi._

_Hi. _Fitz croaked out in shock. This had to be dream. He subtly pinched his thigh to make sure he indeed wasn't dreaming.

_Don't worry, this is for real. _Liv responded, sauntering over to him. He remained unmoved from his position in the lounge chair, the utter surprise of seeing her stultifying him. She removed the cloth cap from her head and shook her hair out of its makeshift bun. She sat on his lap in the lounge chair, straddling him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

_Livvie, what are you doing—_

_Shhh_, Liv cut him off, placing her hand over his mouth. _We don't have a lot of time. Your secret service agents are going to get suspicious if I stay in here too long. Now, I'm here for two reasons. First to congratulate you on Teddy's birth. _Olivia reached into cart and took out a shopping bag. Inside the shopping bag was a delicate mobile with colorful glass orbs suspended from sturdy nylon wires. _This is for Teddy. It will help with his cognitive and spatial awareness while he's in his crib. _

Fitz pulled her into a deep embrace. She was constantly amazing him. He wanted so much to share his excitement and joy about Teddy and his frustration with Meillie with his best friend and her presence here felt like the second greatest gift of the day after Teddy. Fitz held her tight as he released a long breath he didn't even realized he'd been holding. Olivia relaxed in his arms giving herself over to the feeling of his strong arms around her. She needed this two. The past few days, with the assassination, Huck being tortured, handling Hollis, David's inquiry into Defiance and on top of all that, Edison's proposal had taken their toll on her physically and emotionally. Mere proximity to Fitz seemed to release tension in her body. After reveling in each other's nearness for a few minutes, Olivia removed herself from Fitz's lap focusing back on the task at hand.

_So, I hear someone is being really stubborn about his daily relaxation exercises and that same someone has a heart test coming up. _Cyrus was dishing the goods on him to Liv. Fitz found this knowledge to be kind of heartening, making him appreciate Cyrus, who seemed to be generally opposed to him and Liv. This was evidence that his disapproval was more circumstantial than having anything to do with an inveterate dislike of the idea of him and Liv as a couple.

_Well, old man, as your nurse and your friend, it is my job to prepare you for your test, to help you practice relaxing under pressure. _Olivia wheeled the cart towards Fitz and began to plug in the machine on top of the cart. She deftly turned it on and then attached a pulse meter to Fitz's finger and one to his wrist.

_Olivia, _he whispered, _What is going on? And how do you know how to hook up all this equipment_? Fitz acquiesced to all her demands, not wanting the magical moment to end by questioning it, or to alert Mellie or the Secret Service agents to Liv's presence.

_Ok Fitz, this is how its going to go. This machine is going to record your pulse. If your pulse gets too high, the machine will start making a lot of noise, which will potentially wake up Mellie or pique the curiosity of your agents. Your goal is to use the breathing techniques I've shown you and the exercises your doctor has given you to keep your pulse down, to stay relaxed. You need to keep yourself and this machine quiet while I administer the stress test. You wouldn't want to wake Mellie or bring the Secret Service Agents in here, now would you? Now stand up please. _

Fitz scrunched his eyebrows curiously as he gingerly rose from the chair, careful to remain silent and not to disturb the pulse monitor attached to his finger and wrist. What was this stress test she was referring to? He was already failing according to the machine, her very presence and the excitement of the unknown raising his pulse immediately. _Breath Fitz, _Olivia stroked his shoulder while she removed the bedding from the cart and placed it in the chair. She guided him back into the lounger and adjusted the controls on the side so that the back reclined and foot rest elevated Fitz's feet off the ground. By this time Fitz had his eyes closed and was practicing one of the breathing exercises to calm his body down. Once she put the bedding on the lounger, he started to get a clearer understanding of what the stress test was going to be. Fear, excitement, and arousal co-mingled in his body and he closed his eyes took a series of deep, slow breaths, focusing on calming himself down. While the monitor showed that he was able to calm his pulse down a little, he couldn't wrangle the tent he was already pitching.

_Too excited already Mr. President? We haven't even started yet. _He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and found her to be completely nude. Although the light in the room was dimmed to accommodate a sleeping Mellie, he could still see everything from her pert breasts, to the thin trail of hair that lead from below her navel to her mound. She straddled him and made quick work of his belt and pants buckle and zipper. She shoved his boxers down and pulled out his already stiff dick. She then leaned forward, rubbing her breasts on his chest and whispered,_ I brought something to help you out. _She opened her hand to reveal a red stress ball. _Use this, to stay calm, _she said placing the ball in his hand. _I suggest from here on out, you try to hold still._

After pumping his dick in her hand a few times, she slowly guided him into her wet pussy. Fitz's pulse shot up immediately, and the machine let out one keening beep, indicating that Fitz's pulse was starting to get too high. _Come on baby, you want to end this before its even started, _Liv teased. She sat on him for a minute, allowing him to adjust to the sensations of her hot channel. She bit her lip to keep herself silent as she teased him by rubbing and pulling on her hard nipples, giving him a little show.

Fitz felt even more blood rush to his already throbbing dick and closed his eyes, trying to get control of his heart rate. _No cheating baby, keep those eyes open. _Liv whispered. So now she was just making up the rules! He resisted the urge to retort and instead glared at her as he pumped the stress ball, squeezing it harshly. _Good boy, _she said, nodding towards the monitor, which had indicated that his pulse rate had calmed down. Once Fitz seemed ok Olivia began to clench her core muscles around his engorged member. _Fitz, you feel so good, _she whispered in his ear. He could feel her razor sharp nipples through his shirt and began to clamp down on the stress ball, using the 10-10-10 breathing technique she showed him to stay calm. For a minute, Liv just sat on him, not moving, but periodically clenching and unclenching her core muscles around his dick.

The feeling was sweet agony. He had missed her and it felt so good just to be close to her again to be inside of her but it was also torture. He wanted to pound into her, to cry out in ecstasy while he filled her with his seed. Their lovemaking was usually hard, hot, and frantic, mainly because he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He let his mind wander, thinking about the other times they made love, slowly and tenderly. He remember the intense eye contact, the look on Liv's face when she climaxed, and the warm feelings that stoked in his belly when they slid in and out of each other in a slow steady rhythm, sometimes for hours. His heart swelled with love as he breathed through the memories.

He surrendered to the delicious sensations she was giving him, relaxing and letting his body go slack underneath her. He grinned up at her, winking to indicate that he had beaten her at her own game. But she wasn't done. _Good job Mr. President. You've made it through the first phase of the stress test. Now on to phase two. _Olivia began rise up and down on his lengt y. She gasped when his dick hit that special spot inside her. She paused to collect herself and continued her ministrations. She moved up on down on his length at an agonizingly slow pace. She steadied herself on the armrests of the chair and raised herself until she was completely off of his dick. She looked down at the strings of fluid between her juicy pussy and his engorged member and moaned softly, the hot sight making her pussy even wetter. She eased herself onto his erection once again and repeated the motions over and over. Olivia could hardly control her own reactions to being with Fitz again. It had been too long and even though she was supposed to have the upper hand, she felt herself getting lost in the heady emotion of their coupling.

Fitz let out breath after breath, trying to keep focus on lowering is pulse rate. She felt amazing. Her pussy was hot, tight, and so juicy for him. He looked down to where they were joined together and licked his lips when he saw his dick glistening with her fluids. Fitz used his free hand to run a finger around her folds, and sucked it into his mouth, relishing the sweet and tangy taste of their combined fluids. They tasted like heaven to him. The pulse machine started emitting warning beeps, indicating that Fitz's pulse rate was starting to exceed whatever Liv set as the upper limit. Fitz tried to calm himself to no avail; Olivia had started clamping and releasing her pussy on him. _Fuck this_, Fitz thought, leaning back to switch the machine off. He removed the pulse monitor from his finger and wrist.

_Hey, this test is not o—_ Olivia hissed, trying to keep her voice to a whisper. Fitz abruptly cut her off by jamming the little red stress ball into her mouth. The ball had little punctures all over it from his fingernails clutching it for dear life and had been made more pliable as a result. Fitz placed both of his hands on Olivia's hips, holding her still and began to hammer into her. He pulled her close and began to whisper dirty things in her ear. _My turn to test you baby. I bet you can't keep your pussy from squirting all over me in, let's say 60 seconds. 59, 58, _he whispered in her ear as he continued to ram into her tight channel.

_Damn Livvie, you're so tight, always so fucking tight for me baby. 52, 51, 50, 49. _Fitz moved his face down to give her nipples some much needed attention, swirling his tongue around the stiff peaks. Olivia bit down hard on her lip to keep herself silent but she really wanted to scream and do something to make him suffer for turning the tables on her. Her little plan backfired and now she was too far gone to do anything except roll her hips in time with him and succumb to the delicious tension that was building up in her body. Fitz interrupted her thoughts when he captured her earlobe between his lips and whispered, _Does that feel good baby? I can feel your wet cunt starting to get tighter. You know every nerve ending on my dick can sense when you're about to explode. _

_Fuuuuuuck, _Olivia let out a low growl. _Shit baby, harder. I'm so close. _Fitz's dick twitched again at her breathless whispers and instead of complying with her requests, he slowed all the way down to a punishingly steady rhythm. _No Livvie, I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine baby. _He continued to slide in and out of her and snaked down his hand to rub on her clit. He made deliberately slow circles on her nub. Olivia's body was a live wire. Fitz's slow pleasure was driving her crazy and she began to purposely clench her muscles as hard as she could on him, to get him to move faster, knowing that particular move drove him crazy. Fitz's hips thrusted forward involuntarily at the sensation of Liv gripping him like a vice, but didn't deter him. Instead he pulled her legs further apart and reached deeper inside of her, causing her eyes to roll back. He continued his slow assault, driving deep into her and slowly pushing her up with his hands off of him until he was completely withdrawn from her heat. He pitched his hips so that the tip of his dick slapped her engorged clit before sliding back into her. He repeated the move twice until he felt Liv's muscles start to flutter around him. Once he felt her reaching her release, he started slamming into her unexpectedly, causing her to whimper.

Since she couldn't scream out, the tension in Olivia's body released itself in sweat and tears. Ftiz used his tongue to swipe at an involuntary tear running down her face and increased his pace, _Its okay baby, I'm going to help you cum so soon. _Fitz grabbed her ass roughly, slamming her onto his dick and used a finger to tease the entrance to her puckered hole, sending Liv over the edge._That's it baby, let go,_ Fitz murmured as her body began to tremble silently, her pulsating muscles milking his dick and spilling her sweet nectar all over them. Fitz continued to thrust into her and found his release as well, shooting his seed deep within her.

Olivia gave Fitz one last kiss before she put her clothes back she stood, she felt their combined juices dribbled down her leg. She thought about what they had just done and got aroused all over again. Fitz stood up with her and pulled his pants back up. He ran a finger up her inner thigh, taking a swipe of their liquids. He hummed in pleasure as their taste exploded on his tongue. Liv removed the bedding from the chair that was drenched in their fluids and put it back on the cart. She kissed Fitz again and pulled the last item off the cart. She opened the tray of food and set it on the table next to the armchair. _Here baby. Make sure you eat something._

Just as Fitz was about to respond, they stopped when they heard Mellie stiring. _Fitz, _Mellie called out groggily. Fitz approached the curtain and stuck his head through. _Is everything ok? Where's Teddy? _

_I'll go and get him from the nursery for you to hold, _Fitz offered. _No. Don't. I'm exhausted and I'm sure he is too. I'll play with him in the morning._

_Ok, well I'll go check on him. _Fitz gathered himself quickly and fake coughed to cover the sound of Olivia pushing the cart. They gave each other a meaningful glance as Olivia readjusted the cloth cap and mask to cover her face and hair. Fitz opened the door and tried to regard her as nonchalantly as possible as they passed by Tom and Hal at the door to the room.


	6. Drunk In Love

**_I been drinking, I been drinking. I get filthy when that liquor get into me I been thinking, I been thinking. Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you._**

**_We woke up in the kitchen, saying how the hell did this shit happen, oh baby. _**

**_Drunk in love. _**

* * *

Olivia woke up and winced instantly when her head made contact with something hard. _Oooouch! _She yelped out. As her groggy eyes began to clear she took in her surroundings. Fitz's warm body was wrapped tightly around hers but they were on a hard surface. She looked around and saw that they were in the kitchen, wedged between the island and the cabinets, which she hit her head on. Olivia peered down at her herself, naked body being covered only by his button down shirt. She felt the cool temperature of the room instantly as her exposed nipples began to distend. She watched, getting her bearings through the pounding headache she had, as her dark chocolate tips began to harden, sending a flow of energy straight to her pussy. She delicately tried to stand, disentangling herself from Fitz. She winced again, this time waking Fitz at the feeling of her sticky thighs separating from each other, making an audible noise in the otherwise silent room.

_Mmmm Baby, _Fitz awoke pulling her back towards him. He slowly opened his eyes and surprise took over his face when he took in their surroundings. _What the hell? _He let out, confused to find himself with Olivia on the kitchen floor. He also winced at the sticky sensation between his thighs as he stood. They both surveyed the room to find the coffee table turned on its side, a lamp shattered in pieces on the floor and clothes strewn all over the common area of Fitz's penthouse suite.

As they both became aware of their surroundings, flashes of the last night started to set in. Olivia gasped, remembering how yesterdays events had played out and Fitz let out a low chuckle.

_Hahahahahahaha!_

_Did we do all this?_

_Yes babe, we did. _Fitz said gravely, before bursting into a another fit of laughter.

Olivia couldn't hold back a laugh either and relaxed into his arms laughing heartily at the epic mess that they made. She was lost in hysterics until she saw the digital clock on the oven: 6:59

_Shit Fitz! I'm late! I had to be down to direct the staffers like 50 minutes ago! _She exclaimed, frantically running around the suite to gather her clothes.

_Relax Oliva. _He said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her naked body. _Relax. You've trained them to the point that they're a well-oiled machine. Call Janine, tell your that you're not feeling well and need some extra time. I'm supposed to head down there by 8 so we have time to take a shower and get you back to your room. Come down at 9 to throw off suspicion._

_Not bad, Fitz. not bad. Perhaps I'll make a fixer of you yet. Olivia said, acquiescing to his plan. She needed to collect herself physically and emotionally and rushing downstairs now would make her seem like a hot mess._

_I'll always be your fixer baby. I like to fix you up real good. _Fitz said with gravel in his voice. He playfully nipped at her ear before pulling her towards the shower.

* * *

Olivia walked briskly to the restroom, hoping it was empty. She quickly ran into the stall and began to hyperventilate, taking frantic breaths and letting silent screams into the air. She wanted to deck him so bad and if she wasn't working on a national election and could potentially jeopardize everything she had worked for she would've. She collected herself and walked out of the fancy restaurant and asked the valet attendant to call her a cab. Just her luck, one pulled up immediately. She tipped the valet anyway, grateful for being able to get the fuck out of there. Her dinner with Edison had taken a turn for the worst to say the least.

She was reluctant to go out with Edison in the first place, but he had called and emailed her relentlessly, even getting in touch with Cyrus to send a word to her. The campaign was making its way through Florida, and Edison came all the way down to Miami, where they were currently, from the capital and surprised her by showing up at campaign headquarters at the end of the day. He really couldn't take a hint. She had never been so embarrassed, not being the type of person who thought it was _cute _for boyfriends and lovers to show up at her place of work. Her authority derived in part from her ability to compartmentalize her life and although she was already way out of bounds with Fitz, they were always careful to keep their personal business away from the eyes and ears of campaign staffers.

Mellie was back for the day, before heading back on her bible belt tour, because she and Fitz had a dinner with to attend that evening with a group of mayors from major cities in Florida as well as the Florida Governor. Mellie had been buzzing around campaign headquarters today making everyone's life hell with unsolicited advice and unreasonable demands, all in her annoyingly shrill voice. Fitz and Olivia barely spoke a word to each other under her watchful eye and she knew he was barely keeping it together with the death of his father. She watched him covertly from across the room as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his obvious tell that he was over whatever he and Mellie were talking about. Although she was trying to pull back from Fitz sexually, she couldn't deny him when he needed her emotionally. They had spent a lot of time lately staying up late, talking about his issues with his father but no sex, nothing remotely sexual. She felt like them making love was always an act of them consecrating some truth they had come to or healing from some truth that had stung one or both of them. Now that she was lying to him every minute and second of everyday about election rigging, she hadn't felt comfortable being with him like that. So after watching Mellie hang and coo over Fitz all, playing the supportive wife, and seeing them dressed to go to their power dinner, looking every inch the loving couple, she reluctantly gave into Edison's dinner.

Mellie was getting on his nerves today. His absolute last nerve was currently being squished by the pointy heel of her designer label stilettos. _Mel, we've talked about this. I don't want to rhetorically link myself to my father's legacy. I want to win this on my own salt. _

_But ho-oney, I know things are still delicate for you but your father did leave you with something: his name, his politics legacy, his political capital. It makes no sense to not use it, especially now since he can no longer attempt to control what you do with it in the end._

_Mellie, _Fitz said, his temper finding its way into his tone. _do. not. push me on this. I will acknowledge the loss but I will not try to cash in on my father's political clout before he's even cold in the grave. Its base, and voters will see right through it!. Now, enough of this. We have other things to focus on for today. _Fitz turned on his heel and exited the room, walking briskly down to Cyrus' office. What he really wanted was to grab Olivia and go disappear into his hotel suite for hours. She had been there for him through his father's death, listening to him in the deepest moments of his despair, holding him, making him eggs and toast on the mornings after the nights he chose to drown his pain in alcohol. She had been there for him. She was there for him, but he missed her body. He missed the warm grasp of her heat around him. He missed the sharp taste of her on his tongue and feeling of her tensing around him in the throes of their passion. But he was reading her cues. Not once in the past three weeks had she tried to touch him or responded in kind to his attempts to be sexual. So instead of being buried deep inside his love, washing away this hellish day with tidal waves of their loving, he was talking strategy with Cyrus. He was stealing glances at Olivia from across the room. He was mechanically getting dressed in his suite for his dinner with the Governor and local mayors. He was adjusting the onyx cufflinks at his wrist, a gift from her, trying and failing to not desperately long for his love.

_Livvie, _he breathed out almost silently.

_What was that honey. _Mellie chirped, shaking him from his reverie.

_Oh, I was just saying I"m ready. _Fitz replied monotonously.

_Ok honey, but you're at about a 2 right now, energy wise. Do try to turn up the charm once we get to dinner._

_You know I always do. _He replied through gritted teeth as he shrugged on his jacket and walked towards the door. _Let's just get this over with, _he thought.

* * *

_Don't you think its about time you come to your senses and give us another go? _Wow, she thought. Straight out of the gates and Edison was on her ass. They had barely made through the salad course before he started to lay it on thick. They started with basic pleasantries and life updates, which she could handle. But now, _now_, he was beginning to cross lines that she wasn't ready to have crossed. She was already on edge. It always hurt, more than a small tinge, to see Fitz and Mellie together as the perfect couple. She knew, she _knew _he didn't love her or fuck her or make her cum 5 times in a single night or bare his soul to her. But that didn't stop it from hurting, from triggering all her abandonment issues when she had to bear witness to their loving couple act, no matter how fake she knew it was. Usually on the nights when she and everyone else in the world was barraged with their intensely saccharine public displays of affection, in the form of TV interviews and puff pieces in major newspapers, he would distract her from it all by eating her cunt all night, and sometimes during the day, until he was drenched in her juices, until she passed out from the pleasure. Other times, he would fuck her so hard, as if to permanently inscribe himself into her very being, that she blacked out from the overwhelming sensations. But none of that tonight she was alone with Edison and a swelling undercurrent of rage that was brewing in her belly. She needed more wine for this.

_Listen Edison. When I broke up with you, it wasn't because of an attack of senselessness. I realized it wasn't working, that it wasn't right for me. We weren't working. _She didn't mention to him also, that her cray ass father, head of B-613, who would have him disappeared without flinching, had also played a role in the demise of their relationship.

_Olivia, it was working! We were working. You broke up with me out of the blue, after I had been in accident no less. I've been thinking about it and I know your mother had an accident. I think what happened scared you. You were scared because you care about me and couldn't deal with losing me. But listen, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, and I want to be with you. _He scooted closer to her at the table they were sharing and placed his hand over hers. She immediately withdrew her hand, putting it under the table away from his reach. She could feel the roiling waves of anger in her stomach rise, her throat filling with bile. No this fool was not trying to use pop psychology to get her panties off!

_First of all, you bringing up my mom, in an attempt to psychoanalyze your way back into my pants is low, Edison. Low. Furthermore, the reasons why we broke up are moot because, read my lips, I. am. not. interested. I'm fine to having dinner with you as a friend, but NOT if you're going to continue to try to snake your away into my life when I'm telling you no. Do you understand?_

_But Liv—_

_No Edison! Do you understand? _He regarded her with a bemused expression on his face. This was part of her problem with him. He thought it was _cute_, when she was angry, some outward manifestation of how secretly turned on she was. He had no idea how to read her. She was furious and two seconds away from slapping him in the face.

Edison, knowing this was the fear talking, slid even closer to her, gripping Olivia's thigh. _Liv, you act like I don't know you, but I do. I know you. I fucking know you. I know this is just the fear and abandonment talking. I haven't seen you attached to anyone else. You're not dating. You haven't dated since we broke up. I know you miss us baby, you miss me. Because we worked Liv, we work!—_

_Edison! _she tried to stop him, and remove his hand from her thigh

_No baby, I'm not letting you go this time, _he said, re-establishing his hold on her thigh. _I miss you too, you know. I miss your deliciously wet cunt, always so good and wet for me. I miss your body and the way it felt when we made love. I miss you too Liv. I know you miss me. How long has it been since someone has hit your spot? _

Olivia felt her skin crawl at the feel of his hot and sour breath against her ear. There were no words. She wanted to rebuff every single one of his false assumptions, letting him know that she _was _in fact, dating someone, that she didn't miss him at all and that she wanted nothing more to do with him. But she knew him, even if he didn't know her at all, every comeback was just more time for him to be in her presence, to try to whittle away her resolve, which he didn't understand was iron clad. Instead she "accidentally" spilled ice cold water all over the front of his pants and when he let go of her thigh, in surprise, she made a prompt exit, calling a taxi in the bathroom while she avoided him. She kept her eyes averted from Edison and the scene he was making, trying to mop up the water on the front of his suite, while the other diners and servers looked on. She walked out of the fine dining restaurant without looking back and jumped into the taxi.

_Hello Miss, where to? _the taxi driver spoke up.

_Where can I get a drink around here without getting hit on by sleazy men or winding up on the 11 o'clock news? _

_I know just the place. _

Twenty-five minutes later, he pulled up to a marina and told her to walk to the end. She walked down the docks, enjoying the sweet, warm Florida air before she winded up in front of a small, cozy bar that overlooked the water. The bar had a strange, gothic style decor. The booths in the bar were set up with pull curtains so that people could talk or do other things in private. She smiled to herself as she took in the wisdom of the taxi driver's choice. This was perfect. She could now engage in uninterrupted binge drinking. _Perfect, _she murmured.

Despite the bar's low key atmosphere, they had a sommelier, who recommended some wonderful reds for Olivia. After doing a tasting at the bar, and voraciously shutting down two thirsty dudes who were trying to get her number, she ordered a bottle of her favorite and made her way to one of the private booths, pulling the curtain shut.

* * *

Fitz schmoozed and charmed his way through the dinner, grateful when the men decided to retire to the humidor for cigars and drinks. He let the warm of the high end scotch wash over him as he puffed on a cigar. He participated nonchalantly in the light chatter while he let his mind drift to his love. He felt impotent, powerless, sitting in a room of 7 of the most powerful men in the state, while the woman he loved was out having dinner with her sniveling ex. Here he was, running for president, and couldn't do something as simple as take his love out to a nice dinner. And for that, in this moment, at 10:00pm on a Wednesday night, with the world at his fingertips, he hated Senator Edison Davis. Hated him. He didn't miss the hurt look on Liv's face when the staffers were cooing over him and Mellie and photogs snapped their pictures as they exited the hotel and got into their limo. After he and Mellie were dressed, they had made it downstairs just in time to catch a glimpse of Edison helping Olivia into her coat.

Fitz's million-dollar smile never wavered as acrid plumes of jealously rose in his throat, as he viciously clenched his fists in his pockets, digging his nails into his palm to stop himself of breaking away from Mellie and running towards her. They made brief eye contact as she strode out of the hotel on Edison's arm and he stepped into the limo with Mellie. This was going to be a long night.

_Honey, remember my flight is in an hour. _Mellie's sugar sweet voice echoed through the room, disengaging him from his musings. _The campaigning never quits_, she joked, as the other men in the room chuckled along with her.

_What would I do without her, _Fitz chimed in, _Gentlemen, thank you for your hospitality and hopefully our next meeting will be in the Oval Office. _

They made their way out of the fancy restaurant and into the limo. _Did you get Jennings' support? _Mellie dug in immediately, _I definitely have his wife on board but that doesn't matter since everyone knows his mistress is the one who really runs him. Men, _she huffed.

_Mellie, can we just enjoy the car ride and have this conversation later? _Fitz begged, not in the mood to get into it with her, _Jennings is on our side ok, let's debrief about this with Cyrus in the morning._

_Sure honey, _she said, _We're almost at the airport anyway. Soooo…_she began,_ about Gerry and Karen coming on the trail. I think its ok for them to miss a week or two of school. Their teachers have already okayed it and I tasked Olivia to find a list of reputable, live-in tutors to keep them up with their studies…_

Ha! Fitz thought. A live-in tutor. He knew that was Liv's idea, because she was the one who had presented the idea to him, lovingly convincing him to let them come and prepared him for Mellie's surprise ambush. He paused briefly, remembering that night. They had ordered room service and watched a basketball game. He surprised to find out that Liv is an avid sports fan, who gave excellent commentary and strategic critique during the game. He was even more surprised when she swallowed his dick, allowing him to pump wildly into her mouth and fill her with this seed. He let out a deep exhale as the memory of the incredible pleasure of that night washed over him and his pants tightened. After appearing to ponder it over for a minute, he turned to Mellie,

_That sounds great dear, I'll call the kids tomorrow to let them know about our plans and check in with their instructors. _He said gently, letting her think she got her way.

_Oh that's great honey! They'll be so excited. I'm so excited. This will be great for your career…and my our family of course, to be all together again._

_Here we are, _the limo driver said, opening the door at the airstrip. Fitz exited the car and helped Mellie into her coat. He kissed her on the cheek, _Safe travels sweetheart. _

Fitz entered the limo, letting out a great sigh of relief. He called Olivia instantly, receiving no answer. _Livvie, where are you?,_ Fitz wondered aloud. He was anxious to see her and quickly losing the battle to keep his jealousy at bay. He wondered if she was still with Edison, what they were doing, where they were, what kind of game he was running. He was always afraid that she might wise up and leave him, feeling that the fact that he was married meant he had no legitimate claim on him. She would often remind him that even if he were single, she would vehemently object to the idea of being claimed. _There are enough people who want to lay claim to me. _She would always say cryptically.

_Excuse me sir, _Fitz said lightly tapping on the glass of the limo, still parked near the tarmac where Mellie had boarded the private plane. _Do you know a place a moderately famous man could have a drink and not end up on the morning news? _

_I know just the place, Sir, _the limo driver responded. After about a thirty minute drive, he dropped Fitz off at a small bar, at the end of a marina. The bar had cozy outdoor seating that overlooked the water and the inside had dusky interior, done in dramatic reds and burgundies with black wood for the seating and bar area. He also noticed that the bar had a section with private booths. The were kind of cavernous with curtains. Most people sat in the booths with the curtains open, laughing, talking and playing cards, though he saw a few of the curtains were closed.

After ordering a scotch, Fitz headed back towards the bar, and just as he was passing by a booth with the curtains drawn, he felt and heard the plop of a small object, tumbling from underneath the curtain. It was someone's cell phone. He wondered as he reached to pick it up, if someone knocked it over in the throes of passion. Suddenly he saw a familiar set of hands reach out between the curtains, followed by a very familiar head dart out to look and see where the phone had landed. Fitz's breath caught when he realized it was Olivia. He froze in place as she groped and stared around on the floor until her eyes looked up to meet his.

* * *

Olivia was good and knackered. She drank the whole expensive bottle of wine and then moved on another bottle, that she had just opened. She was faintly remembered the buzz of her phone sometime ago in the haze of her drunkenness and thought she should check it. _God, _she moaned, _I hope it wasn't Edison calling. _Just as she was about to check the phone, it slipped out of her hands like a bar of soap, likely the result of her inebriated state, and tumbled onto the floor, rolling out of the booth. _Shit_, she muttered, leaning down to feel for it on the ground. This would all be so much easier if she weren't drunk out of her mind. She got down on her hands and knees under the table and saw the glimmer of the screen just beyond the curtain. She reached out to grab it to no avail. _Sheesh, damn phone,_ she cursed again, pushing herself forward to grab it. When she finally was in arms reach, she saw a clothed arm swoop and grab it. She peered outside the curtain to the left. Nobody. She turned around to the sight of a pair of feet in familiar expensive oxfords and looked up to meet a very familiar pair of blue-gray eyes.

It was him. He was here…but how? Her cloudy brain wasn't allowing her to have intelligent thoughts so she looked up at him and said the only thing she could come up with.

_Hi. _

His lips curled into a smile, _Of all the bars... _He exhaled into a deep chuckle, reaching down to help her up.

_You're here._

_I'm here. _He cocked his head and regarded her strangely. Something was different about her. _Are you drunk Livvie._

_That I am Sir, _she said with mock severity, using her left hand to salute him, the sudden movement throwing her off balance. He steadied her easily as she lurched forward and deposited her onto the seat of the booth. He slid in next to her, closing the curtain.

_What are you doing here Olivia and why didn't you pick up the phone. How were you going to get home, _he started, worried that she was so intoxicated, angry to find her in such a compromised position, excited to see her, curious to know what happened during her dinner with Edison, and relieved to not find him here with here.

_Whoa, whoa whoa fa-ther, _she waved her hands, silencing him, _there's only one rule here and that is, no bullshit. This is a bullshit-free zone for tonight. I've had enough for one evening. _

The steely look on his face softened and his angry resolve broke, seeing that she was clearly upset and needed him to be with her as a friend, not a jealous boyfriend, or worried protector. _Okay Champ, what are we drinking here?_

_Wine, delicious wine, and lots, _she replied dreamily. Fitz raised his scotch and clanked glasses with her, nearly draining the stiff drink in one go. They talked casually for the next hour, Fitz trying to make her laugh with his bad jokes. He tried to get a couple glasses of water in her, while they continued to polish off her bottle of wine. During a natural lull in their conversation, Fitz looked at her intently through his now heavy lidded eyes. He was drunk too now. _So baby, you going to tell me what's got you so upset?_

_Upset? No not upset, furious. Fucking furious, _she said imperiously. She slammed her wine glass on the table, the tablecloth muffing the noise, _Edison is stupid. and rude. Rude, stupid hands Edison. And you. You! Ugh and this and how the fuck did my life become such a mess. _

_Oh baby, _his heart broke for her. He knew how touchy she got when she had to witness his and Mellie's loving couple routine and if she got into an argument with Edison, this must have been a rough night. He was mentally tabling the "handsy" comment for later, when she was more cogent, lest he be overwhelmed with the need to beat the shit out of a U.S. Senator. _Your life is not a mess Livvie. Complicated, yes. But a mess, no. You are brilliant, you are powerful, and successful and respected for what you do. Most importantly, even when it feels difficult and doubtful, you are loved Olivia Carolyn Pope. I love you._

She turned away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that had escaped her eyes at his statement. No one ever saw her cry.

_Hey you, _Fitz said softly, _look at me. Come on baby, look at me. _Liv turned slowly, facing him, but her eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them to find Fitz looking at her tenderly. _Come here._

Fitz pulled her into his arms, stroking her back and kissing her hair. _I just—its just the campaign is in full grind and I've been so stressed lately and I've been trying so hard to focus on our friendship so I'm not a wreck when you win this thing and we have to separate and—_

_Its okay baby, I know. I know. You're tired, and you're tense. _He pulled her closer, nuzzling her and running his fingers through her hair, putting the delicious pressure on her scalp that she craved. _Mmmmmmm Fitz. That feels amazing, _she moaned, relaxing against him. Fitz felt himself harden immediately at her words. Fitz was always wild for Olivia and she usually was the one who put the brakes on any seeming public displays of affection. However, since Olivia was drunk and missing him, she leaned into his touch, when his hand traveled down her back and around her body to her thigh. He teasingly stroked the bare flesh of her thigh with his fingers. _Just relax Livvie, I got you. _He whispered in her ear as his hands traveled further up her leg towards her heat. Olivia spread her legs unconsciously, her body craving his touch after so many weeks of physical absence.

_Mmmm…Fitz, please baby, don't stop. I wan…I need you, _she whimpered, the feeling of missing him feeling so acute now that his hands were actually on her. _I know Livvie, _he replied, _its been too long. Let me make you feel good baby. _Fitz moved her mouth to her neck, applying suction on that sensitive spot that drove her wild. His hands caressed her thighs as he gently kissed her mouth. When Olivia opened her mouth to groan in pleasure, Fitz put his tongue in her mouth putting pressure on hers. Kissing her after so long was taking him to the edge quickly. He broke the kiss before he lost control, wanting to focus on Liv and relieving her tension.

Fitz's hands continued their journey up her dress. He pulled onto his lap so he could palm the firm globes of her ass. Olivia let out heavy sigh when Fitz started pressing her against his growing erection. It had been too long since she felt him like this and the electric feelings emanating from her groin sent shockwaves of pleasure over her entire body. Fitz snaked a hand between them, pressing his fingers against the wet fabric of her panties. She bucked involuntarily against his fingers when she felt him on her mound. She continued to rub against him as she made helpless noises, burying her face in the fabric of his suit jacket to prevent herself from alerting the entire bar to her current state of arousal. Fitz pushed her lace panties to the side and rubbed against her wet slit. _Fiiiiiitz, _she whined, moving her hands to his pants. He pushed her fingers away, _No baby, this is for you, Just relax, let go, _he crooned in his ear as he pushed two fingers into her throbbing pussy and proceeded to pump in and out of her tight channel.

Olivia felt like her whole body was on fire. The warmth from all the alcohol she consumed was set ablaze by Fitz's hands, touching and teasing her. She bit into the fabric of his jacket, still cogent enough to understand that they could get caught, when he started flicking her clit with his thumb. The tension of the day gave way to a new kind of tension, one that she needed quell. _Fitz, please baby, help me cum. I need it so bad, _she begged, as she rolled her hips faster, riding his fingers. Fitz inserted a third finger, angling them upward to hit her spot. _Fuuuuuck, _she groaned deeply, hitting him on the shoulder with her fist. She slammed her hips on his fingers furiously, desperate for release. He returned his thumb to her clit, the dual sensation bringing her over the cliff to her climax. _Ummmmm…yes, yes! _Olivia whimpered into Fitz's neck as her walls clenched furiously around his fingers and her sweet nectar dripped onto his hand, covering it in her cum. Olivia rested her forehead against his shoulder as she came down from her amazing high. The alcohol dulled her apprehension about continuing a sexual relationship with him and instead of quenching her thirst for him, her current orgasm was only making her deep seated arousal for him surface. Her head was pounding with need for him and attacked his neck, his face, his lips, pushing on his fingers that were still inside of her.

She reached down to cup his erection and his breath caught in his throat, _Livvie, wha—_

_Take me to bed baby, _she interrupted, squeezing his dick.

He called the driver and paid their check. They were gone.

* * *

Once they were in the car, Fitz and Olivia couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They kissed for what felt like hours, getting lost in the feeling of each other. Olivia pulled Fitz's dick out and rubbed it between her sopping folds, teasing her clit until they both came before he could even enter her. Fitz spread Olivia wide and set his face in between her legs. He tasted every inch of her pussy, licking the outer lips and pulling on her sparse public hair with his lips, teasing her until she made a mess on the leather of the backseat. He wouldn't stop, he licked and sucked her cunt until she orgasmed 3 times, spraying her hot cum into his waiting mouth. He made her pull down the front of her dress and tease her chocolate nipples while she watched him lick up every drop of her sweetness from between her legs and off the seat. When he was done, he moved his mouth to her nipples and sucked and pulled on the peaks until another hot wave of arousal leaked out of her. Finally, they pulled up to the back entrance of the hotel. Olivia and Fitz fixed their clothing, dropping Fitz of in the back and then circling the block a few times before dropping Olivia off in the front.

Olivia made her way to Fitz's suite as covertly as she could, the stakes of them getting caught ever on her mind, even in its drunken state. She huffed a sigh of relief once she used her key to enter the suite and heard the door click behind her. She was surprised to not to find Fitz waiting to pounce on her. She heard the shower running and went to join him, leaving a trail of her clothes on the way. Once she reached the bathroom, she paused to take in the erotic site. Fitz was naked under the stream of water, steam rising off of his beautifully toned body as he stroked his dick with reckless abandon.

_Decided you couldn't wait? _she asked coyly as she opened the shower door. Fitz stopped, taking in her nude body and feeling his dick harden all over again. Olivia stepped into the shower and walked behind Fitz, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing her body against his back, appreciating the firm lines and toned muscle. She reached around him and placed a hand on his length, stroking him up and down, teasing the tiny slit as his tip with her finger. _Livvie, _he grunted in pleasure. She peppered his back with kisses as she continued to jack his dick off, all the while grinding her hot mound against the firm cheeks of his ass. She looked down to appreciate the tight curves, and used her free hand grab and fondle his ass while she jerked him off. The strangled noises of pleasure he was making were turning her on, making her pulse pound in her ears. She used her free hand to tease his body while she massaged his length, rubbing his belly, his thighs, and his ass, causing him growl in pleasure. _Mmmmmm, Livvie..that feels….Ughhh God…don't stop baby. _She got down on her knees behind him, and teased his sensitive sac with her mouth while she continued to rub him.

_Fuuuuck Liv. _She could tell he was close. She licked a line from his sac to his puckered hole, teasing the entrance, and used her free hand to delve into her dripping pussy. _Can I, baby, _she asked? _Fuck yes, Liv….shiiit! _he exclaimed when she gently pushed her index finger into his hole. She pressed forward until she was a knuckle deep and stroked the hard nub inside of him. Fitz saw stars when he found his sensitive spot, emitting a series of screams: _Fuuu….Ughhhh….Mmmmm….Shit, _as he shot thick ropes of cum against the shower wall. Olivia withdrew her finger and continued to stroke him as he came down from his orgasm, panting. Fitz turned her around, face against the wall and slid into her pussy. He pumped into her a few times before going limp, and staying inside her, teased her clit and rutted against her harshly until she came, her juice running down his fingers. His spent cock started to harden again when he felt her walls contracting around him. He turned her around on his dick and teased her nipples until her walls started contracting again, making him harden fully. He never broke eye contact with her as intently slammed into her pussy, watching her face contort with pleasure. Enjoying the whimpers and hisses she made as she tried to maintain eye contact with him. _Fiiiiiitz, _she hissed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders while he continued to drive into her hot channel. She started arching her back off of the wall as she approached her climax and closed her eyes when the rush of pleasure overtook her body. _Fuuck Daddy don't stop_, she whined as Fitz continued to pound her through her climax, prolonging the delicious contractions. Olivia bit her lip as she rode out her orgasm, making sure to squeeze her muscles as hard as possible on Fitz's dick. He rutted into her frantically as his release claimed him, biting on her shoulder to muffle his sounds of pleasure. They continued to stay joined, even as Fitz reached for the soap to wash her and she did the same for him. The wrapped their hands around each others bodies, attempting to clean all the cracks and crevices with Olivia seated fully on Fitz's now softened dick. Olivia strained to reach around his broad back with soap as he worked up a lather on her stomach, moving his way up to her breasts. He washed them carefully, making sure to rub and pull on her nipples until they were fully distended. She had a sharp intake of breath at the feel of his hands on her sensitive peaks and bit his lips in pleasure when he felt her pussy quake around his dick. They finally finished washing each other and moved directly under the stream to rinse off. Fitz reluctantly pulled out of Olivia, his dick now semi-hard from the feeling of her clenching muscles. He worked up a lather in his fingers and gently washed her pussy, rubbing his fingers between the folds and darting up to spread the suds to her puckered hole. Olivia did the same for him, stroking his dick with soapy hands. They stared at each other through hazy eyes, entranced. Olivia tried to remember how she ended up here, the evening's previous events: her fight with Edison, those two bottles of wine, Fitz making her cum behind the curtain, a fading in her mind and bringing her fully into the present. She couldn't get enough of him. When would she have enough of him? She gasped when the realization hit her and looked up into Fitz's eyes, his blue-gray orbs clouded in a haze of lust. She knew he felt it too. They were love drunk.

* * *

They finished the shower and didn't even bother dressing, opting instead to dry off and put on the terry cloth robes in the bathroom. Olivia has passed into the giddy stage of drunkenness, teasing and nipping Fitz as they dried off. Once her robe was one, she bolted out of the bathroom, nearly tripping over her own feet and shouted, _Come and find me! _She scampered into the living room and chose her hiding place, behind the long, heavy curtains in the living room. Fitz strode calmly into the common rooms of the suite, looking around for some hint of her. It was surprisingly difficult because despite the long car ride and shower, he was still drunk. It was good though. Instead of feeling heavy and sad, he felt euphoric, light, and playful. Olivia obviously was feeling something similar, wanting to play hide and seek like a grown ass kid. He surveyed the room carefully, noticing a kind of lump under the curtains in the far corner of the living room. He meandered around, pretending like he didn't know where she was. He pretending to look under the couch, where should couldn't possibly fit, and in silly places like inside the vase, between the pages of the a magazine. She could see him this whole time and couldn't stop herself from letting out a chortle when he started looking under the couch cushions.

_Oh! There you are, _he said with mock surprise. He pulled the curtain back, _I found you. So what's my prize, _he licked his lips at the sight of her. Her movement caused her robe to gab open and one of her delectable breasts was exposed to his view. She locked eyes with him and followed his gaze downwards. _You see something you like? _she questioned. _I see a lot that I love, _he said, stepping closer to her. She tried to back away from him, prolonging the cat and mouse game and backed right into the coffee table. Fitz caught her before she fell onto it completely but lost his footing and they both went backward, knocking over a lamp that was precariously positioned on the coffee table.

_Fuck. _Fitz exclaimed. _Are you okay Liv? _Olivia nodded her head between silent laughter. She chuckled silently for a few beats before her laughs found her voice and she starting cracking up out loud. _Lamps are just not safe around us, _she said between breaths. Fitz gave her a wry look, joined her in laughter. Fitz got up on his feet and helped Liv up, guiding them to the couch. They regarded each other silently for a few minutes, the levity of the moment being eroded by the lust. Olivia moved her hands to untie the belt on her rope, opening it and then shrugging it off. She watched Fitz watch her and began to touch herself, giving him a little show. She glided her hands up and down her thighs, over her belly. She sucked on a finger while the other hand trailed her breasts, cupping the heavy mounds in her hand before using her fingers to tease her nipple. _Mmmm, _she let out in a breath.

Fitz was mesmerized by her. His hungry eyes raked along her nude form, taking in her beauty. He loved her. He couldn't get enough, would never get enough. He groaned in arousal when she started teasing herself, wanting to replace his hands with hers. His thoughts were interrupted when she said, _I wanna see you too. _She looked at him sweetly, biting her lip, which deepened the need he already felt. The look of his robe, exposing himself to her. She perused his body, her hand moving down to stroke her clit as she took him in. _Touch yourself too, _ she added. Fitz didn't know exactly what to do. He had never put on a show for her. _Tell me what to do Livvie, _he asked somewhat sheepishly. _Touch your chest. _Fitz's stroked himself on his check, pausing to run his knuckles over his nipples. He rocked his hips at the erotic feel of having her eyes on him. _Touch your thighs. _His hands flitted down his body, bypassing his throbbing dick and he caressed his thighs, feeling heat start to coil in his belly. Olivia flicked her clit when she saw his dick jump at the sensations he was giving himself. She wanted him. Bad.

Olivia slid closer to Fitz and pulled Fitz's on Fitz's hard dick. She caressed it gently and this guided it all over her body. She lowered herself to the ground and started rubbing it all over her face, stroking it on her cheeks, nose and mouth. Fitz gasped in pleasure at the feel of her soft skin against his sensitive flesh. _Shit Livvie. That feels so good. You're so sexy. _Olivia laid back onto the cool tile floor, pulling Fitz down do that he was straddling her, with both knees on either side of her face. She started laving his hot member with her tongue, sucking gently on the tip before continuing its descent down her body. She slid on the floor so that Fitz was straddling her waist and she could lean up, supporting herself on her elbows. Olivia grabbed Fitz's dick and pumped it, eliciting moans from him. _Open your eyes baby, _her low raspy voice making him even harder. He complied immediately and greeted by the sight of her arching up so that she could tease her nipples with the tip of his cock. She flitted his tip across her nipples until the dark chocolate drops were stiff and puffy and his pulsing dick was leaking precum. Olivia licked her lips when she saw the beads of liquid start to form at his tip. She touched his tip to her left nipple, rubbing his fluids on her turgid peaks and making herself moan at how good it felt. She gave her other nipple similar attention and felt another wave of arousal moisten her pussy. She gasped as she felt herself start to drip onto the tile floor.

_Baby stop teasing. I'm gunna lose it again _Fitz said. The sight of what she was doing and the light, but electric sensations she was giving his rod were driving him crazy. Liv had other plans and continued to tease his dick, smearing the copious amounts of precum flowing from him all over and in between her breast. Fitz closed his eyes and leaned into the sensations rolling his hips into Olivia's hand. _Fuuuuuuuuck! _he breathed out when unexpectedly felt her mouth on him. Olivia twirled her tongue around him, enjoying the feeling of the ridge and veins on his sizable dick. She sucked and licked on it like her own personal popsicle and after a minute, ceased her tortuous sucking, releasing him from her mouth with an audible pop. She continued to massage his dick while using her other hand to smack him playfully on the ass. _Move up, _she said sassily, and he inched further up her body. Once he was right above her stomach she pulled him. _Relax baby, I can support you. _Olivia proceeded to push her breasts, wet with his fluids, together so that they captured his rock hard dick in between. _Move baby, _she said licking her lips at the sight of the bulbous head of his dick pointing towards her face. She'd wanted to do this for awhile and the craziness of the evening had sufficiently lowered her inhibitions to the point that she hadn't a single fuck to give.

Fitz couldn't believe her, she was always managing to blow his mind in the bedroom. Unable to think through his drunken haze of anything clever to say about her freakiness, he simply began thrusting, getting lost in the sweet friction of her perfect breasts. He slid back and forth easily, her saliva and his precum working together to lubricate his movements. _Ahhhhhh! _He screamed out loud when she tilted her head forward so that the tip of him went into her mouth. She licked her tongue out, continuing to tease his dick on each of his upstrokes. The delicious sensation caused him to drive into her faster. She flicked him harder with her tongue every time he went into her mouth and increased the suction, which caused him to see stars. His body took took over and he began rutting frantically into the tight channel she created with her breasts. _Shhhi….Livia…fuuck…I…I'm c-c-com… _He tried to warn her but his voice gave out as he let out a strangled cry. His climax came like a sudden onslaught and he couldn't stop himself from shooting his cum all over her face and chest. He couldn't remember the last time he came like that, his seed seeming to spill out of his throbbing dick for minutes.

Olivia, who was concentrating on the task at hand, had her eyes closed and was surprised by the sudden and heavy spray of fluid into her face. Normally she wasn't that into cum above her neckline but the emotional roller coaster that was this day brought out both of their darker sexual appetites. Once she felt his warm fluid rush over her body, she surrendered to it, relished in it. It felt like he had an endless stream of cum emanating from somewhere deep inside him. Once he was finished pouring his seed all over her, Olivia reached for Fitz's shirt, which was nearby and used it to wipe his cum off of her face. She became urgently aware of her own throbbing need. At this point the thrill of watching Fitz explode had brought several tidal waves of arousal over her body. She was beyond soaked her unclothed pussy had leaked out what was now a puddle of liquid onto floor. Her lower body was writhing in a pool of her liquids. She needed to get off soon.

_Fitz, _she whimpered, pushing him off of her. _I need you to eat me Daddy. I need you so bad I'm about to burst! _ Fitz tried to deftly roll them over so that she was on top. But alas, his ass was drunk as hell so he faltered mid roll so they both ended up on their backs. As Fitz attempted to move and pull her back to him, he rolled into the puddle of Liv's arousal. He knew immediately from the sweet, floral scent exactly what it was. He swiped some with is finger and sucked on it, enjoying, as he always did, her distinctive and wonderful flavor. _Damn baby. You're this wet for me? _

_Yes baby. My pussy is dripping for you. My clit is as hard as your dick gets. Both my holes are so hot and wanting for you Fitz. _Fitz felt the beginnings of a new erection at her dirty talk. He pulled her body so that she was now straddling him, her knees near his waist. He pushed her hot slit down on his semi-erect dick, both of them hissing at the incredible friction. _Mmmmm, _Olivia purred. Fitz grabbed her hips pulling her up to him and she moved fluidly, leaving a trail of her thick nectar as her pussy slid up his body to his waiting mouth. Fitz wasted no time giving Olivia what she wanted. He craned his neck to jab his tongue as deep into her as it would go, swirling and digging into her cunt the way he knew she liked. Fitz's tongue felt so good inside of her that Olivia shouted at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard them. She slammed her pussy down on Fitz's face, rubbing it over every inch of his face as she thrusted in total abandon.

Fitz's frantically tried to lap of every drop of sweet juice that came out of her cunt but it was too much. His face was covered in her juices as she rolled it all over his face. He felt like he was in heaven. Olivia's pussy juice was the perfect combination of salt and sweet, with a heady floral aroma. He couldn't get enough and began to swipe his two fingers across her sopping slit, coating them in her essence. He immediately jammed the fingers into her puckered ass hole, ramming them in and out as he started suctioning her pussy like a vacuum. Olivia arched her back at the dual sensations whimpering out, _Fiiiiiiiiiitz…yes…yes! I'm going to bust all over your face baby.…._His fingers were so deep in her asshole, he could feel her pussy start to flutter. He moved his tongue rapidly, vibrating it against her clit and continued to fuck her puckered hole as she went over the edge. Olivia could feel her muscles clenching violently, almost knocking the wind out of her. Her pussy was gushing, drowning Fitz's face in her juices. Fitz closed his eyes and opened his mouth, the feeling of being immersed in her sweet honey almost making him burst on the spot. He guided Liv down his waist and lifted her up to drop her sloppy cunt down on his painfully erect length.

Fitz sat up, making himself eye level with Olivia and began to kiss her fervently, sucking, biting and licking her lips. Olivia replied in kind, enjoying the taste of herself on his tongue. She was all over him, literally and vice versa. They latched onto each other and rode each other as hard as they could. Olivia's eyes rolled back into her head as she felt Fitz's hot cum fill her. She continued to thrust on him until release washed over her. They stayed like that, locked in their passionate and erotic embrace until they both caught their breath. Olivia snuggled her head in the crook of his neck and FItz used his hands to draw lazy patterns up and down her back and up and down her thighs.

_Babe_, Olivia said, after laying in his arms for a few minutes, _We're dirty. _

_Mmmmm, I know LIvvie, we both got extra freaky tonight, _Fitz replied, waggling his eyebrows in an over the top way that made both of them bust out in laughter.

_No, I mean we are literally dirty. I have dried cum on my chest, _she chuckled, clearly still drunk.

_Oh, I have the perfect solution to this problem, Fitz replied, _shakily getting onto his feet and teetering out of the room.

_Ready to test out those yoga skills? _Olivia scrunched her nose, confused by FItz's question. She looked up to see him with a mischievous smirk on his face, holding two open bottles of champagne.

Fitz used his free hand to pull her up to him in a tight embrace before upturning one of the bottles all over them, dousing them in the cold liquid. Olivia felt her nipples harden painfully as the cold liquid rushed over their bodies. After spilling the first bottle over them, Fitz pulled Olivia into a dizzying kiss. His lips pressed hotly against hers and their tongues search each others mouths as they pushed into each other, grinding their bodies together. Olivia was standing on Fitz's feet and groping Fitz's ass, massaging his tight, firm cheeks. _Mmmm, baby I can't get enough of you, _she leaned up and whispered into his ear. Fitz responded by pulling on her earlobe with his lips, his hand dropping low to fondle her pearl, while the other pulled on her tight nipples. _Mmmmmm_, Olivia mewed, enjoying his stimulation of her sensitized nubs. _So, _she huffed out as she arched her backs and rolled her hips into his touch, _what does yoga have to do with any of this? _

_Livvie, remember that sexy pose you do that shows off your ass and gets me so hard? _He said in between kissing her neck and sucking champagne off of her nipples.

_Shii….Mmmmm. You mean the—Fuck Fitz…the cr-crow pose? _She responded failing at forming coherent sentences amidst his when they were lucky enough to be able to spend the night and mornings together, Fitz would wake up to find Olivia doing yoga. The crow pose was one of her favorites because was a lead in to doing handstands. Usually when she was practicing in the morning and Fitz was around, she didn't progress too far past this pose before Fitz initiated a second round of whatever they were doing the night before.

_Yep. That's the one. _He said, pressing pause on his stimulation._Think you can do that right now? _Olivia collected her wits and looked around the floor for a space that wasn't covered in some kind of fluid. Fitz's crazy champagne shower had resulted in a rather large puddle in the middle of the living room. The suite had an open layout so she took a few steps towards the kitchen, turning her back to Fitz and walking seductively away from him. She looked over her shoulder at him, _You coming? _Olivia surveyed the roomy kitchen area of the suite, settled on a spot, and took a few preparatory stretches before going into the crow position. She bent at the waist, placing her hands on the ground. She locked her knees into her elbows, and engaging her core muscles lifted her feet off the ground, balancing on her hands. Fitz walked up behind her, feeling himself harden immediately at the erotic sight. The pose exposed her beautiful round ass to him and because she was aroused, he could see the wetness from her dripping pussy glistening in the low light of the room.

_Are you steady? _Fitz asked, rubbing his hands on her cheeks. Mhmm, she breathed. He lowered himself to his knees, _Good okay, can you get your legs on my shoulders? _ Olivia extended her knees, which were tucked into her elbows outward and lifted her legs up resting them on his shoulders. _Damn Liv, you're so strong. Its fucking sexy, _Fitz said as he watched her, entranced. Although her legs were being supported by him, it still required a lot of core strength to remain balanced on her hands. The maneuver also put her wet slit directly in line with his face. He dipped a finger into her heat experimentally. _Fuuuuuck Fitz_, Olivia hissed as her arousal caused her to shake in her position. He continued to pump his fingers into her, stretching her open, licking his lips as he watched her honey begin to flow, running down her slit and coating his questing fingers.

_Baby, I want to try something. Can you hold still? _Olivia murmured in response, the pose she was in forcing her to look away from reached for the champagne bottle and drizzled some onto her pussy. _Fiiiiiitz! _she screamed at the cool sensation. She focused on modulating her breathing so she could stay in the pose, and tried to ignore the cool and delicious sensations against her pussy. Fitz used two fingers to spread her pussy lips open and poured champagne into her hole. Olivia hissed as some of the liquid streamed down her body, falling in between her breasts. Fitz leaned his head forward, burying his face in her cunt, sucking up every drop of the champagne. He leaned backwards in a fluid move, bringing her up out of the pose so that he was on his back and she was sitting up, her heat inches away from his face. He sucked and licked her heat, savoring the taste of the cool champagne mixed with her juices. Liv slid against his face in ecstasy, resting her face on his torso. She opened her eyes and took in Fitz's thick erection, which was now pointing directly in her face. She reached for it, stroking the hard length in her hand and teasing his tip with her fingers. Fitz murmured in response, the vibrations against her pussy eliciting a new wave of arousal for Liv. She rolled his hips against his tongue and mouth as she enclosed her lips around his tip and moved her hands to stroke his balls. Fitz's hips bucked up into Liv's mouth, filling her with his hard length. She hollowed her mouth and relaxed her throat, taking him all in as mouthed her entire cunt, rapidly flicking his tongue against her inflamed clit. They rocked back and forth into each other, the quiet room filled with their wordless sounds of pleasure.

Fitz felt himself going over the edge so he placed two fingers in her wet channel and began to hit her spot over and over, her exclamations of pleasure causing her to almost choke on his dick. When he felt her throat muscles contract he lost it. His teeth scraped against her clit, causing her fluttering muscles to start contracting harshly around his fingers. He lowered his hips, trying to pull out of her mouth before he exploded, but she held onto him, swallowing his load as she her own liquid trickled into his mouth and coated his fingers. They released each other from their mouths, both of them panting breathlessly after being immersed in each other. Olivia rolled off of Fitz and turned so they were face to face. She watched lick his fingers that were inside her before placing them at her lips. She wrapped her mouth around his fingers, sucking them and twirling her tongue around enjoying the combined flavor of her juices and his. Fitz drew her close to him, rubbing their noses together before locking eyes with her.

_Hi._

_Hi. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**Sorry this update took sooooo long. This chapter was hard to write and quite long. If you made it through to the end of this long chapter, thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy and leave feedback. - Willowers


End file.
